


I've got something sweeter

by Angryhatefulcoffeeman



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Because they both like eachother, Fluff, It's not even a secret, John is a babe, M/M, Slow Burn, Thunderstorms, author is projecting random feelings onto characters, but not, coincedences, flirty alex, much gay, oh dear this isnt a one shot, scared Alex, the whole squad eventually, very fluff, wow it randomly got kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryhatefulcoffeeman/pseuds/Angryhatefulcoffeeman
Summary: Alexander Hamilton arrives on John Laurens doorstep in distress and disarray, at 4am asking for salt. But why is he really there?Fluff, coincidences and many, many suggestive comments follow, how long until alex actually does get something sweeter?updates on; I have no idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just some nice Lams for you to enjoy.  
> So much procrastination goes into this  
> I like to project my feelings and shush (kinks) on characters so sue me

“And there he goes a-fucking-gain.” John Laurens muttered to himself as he rolled over in his bed, trying to muffle out the tapping on the wall of his apartment by burying his head under the blankets. It didn’t work, as the tapping only became more frequent. He really hated his neighbour. I mean, he’d never actually met him before, but the non-stop tapping at 3am on a work night wasn’t exactly an amazing way of getting someone to like you. 

John groaned and pulled his head out of the burrow he’d made, eyes blurry as he attempted to focus on the digital clock hoping by some miracle that it was almost time to get up so he didn’t look overly sleep-deprived for work the next morning. _That would be one way to get his customers to look at him while he was taking photos._

3:37am.

“For fucks sake.” John groaned, crawling out of bed with his blanket still wrapped around him to grab his headphones from where he left them in the kitchen, fully intent on completely blocking his neighbour out with music. However, when he reached the kitchen he heard it. The first crash of thunder. He all but screamed in frustration when the rain began to pour against the window, not the normal nice and calming rain either that actually helped you to sleep, but the sort of rain that kept you up all night. _Eye bags and dark circles it is then._

He grabbed his laptop on the way back to his room with a plan to complete his editing work and accept the fact that he wouldn’t get any sleep. However, when he got back in his bed, something felt off. He was curled in some form of a nest of blankets when he realised what it was.

The tapping had stopped.

You might think that this was a good thing, however for John it was slightly worrying. It usually didn’t stop until 5am when his neighbour had a shower (that was heard through the wall too). And it had been that way for about 3 months. The sudden stop was quite concerning as a result, but instead of panicking John simply shrugged and went back to his work, the howling of the wind outside the only noise. 

He had only been working for about 5 minutes (he couldn’t see very well anyway, he’d left his glasses somewhere and he had just gotten into bed so couldn’t be bothered finding them) when he heard a knock on his door, which startled him so much he let out a squeak (which he would certainly deny). _Who the fuck is at my door at almost 4am?_ He decided to ignore it, blaming it on his sleep deprivation and beginning to edit the lighting of the wedding photo he had taken the day before. However, before long there was another knock, this one louder and more urgent, and so John, once again groaning, rolled out of bed for the second time that night. Why couldn’t he have a bit of peace for once?

He got to the door and grabbed his keys from the counter, inserting them into the lock. Letting out a yawn, he opened the door with a “Hello…oh.” He trailed off as he stared into a wild and slightly crazed pair of brown eyes which he was sure would have been quite nice, if he could actually see. The man they belonged to smiled, although it looked shaky and   
didn’t reach his eyes, and looked really out of place on the face of a man on John Laurens doorstep at 4am wrapped in a blanket.

“Um, can I help you?” John questioned, looking with concern at the frail frame of the stranger.

“Alexander Hamilton, I’m your neighbour. I was just wondering if you had any salt?” He said, eyes widening in a pleading way, and John, for some unknown reason, was trapped in his stare. 

“Er, are you okay?” Alexander questioned after some time of John staring. He shook his head, smiling at the man on his doorstep.

“Oh, um, yeah. Do you want to come in?” _Smart move John, invite a stranger into your house at 4am. Clever._ Alexanders grin was back as he ducked under Johns arm, blanket trailing behind him. John shut the door, and then it dawned on him. 

**This is the motherfucker who taps on the wall every night.**

And so, John walked behind the man, glaring daggers at the back of Alexanders head until he passed him and stalked into the kitchen. Asshole. “Was it salt you wanted?” John almost had to shout to be heard over the raging storm outside. When he got no answer, he turned around, bag of salt in his hand. “You did say salt? Hello?” 

Alexander was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, eyes wide as he stared out of the window. He looked as though he thought they were about to die. “Hello? Earth to Alexander?” John walked over to him, waving his hand in front of Alexanders face, and said man then shook his head and looked at John. 

“Sorry, I’m just so amazed at your… kitchen! Yeah, the walls are really… wall…coloured…” Alexander began in a falsely bright voice, obviously trying too hard to seem happy. He grinned again, however it looked more like a grimace. “And yeah, it was sug-AHHHH!” The man screeched when a booming crash of thunder echoed around the apartment, crumbling to the floor and hiding his face under the blanket that was draped around his shoulders. John looked down in surprise at the stranger curled up on his kitchen floor at 4am, wondering what on earth went wrong in his life for this to happen to him. 

His eyes were still overly blurry as he reached down towards the man on his floor, lifting the edge of the blanket to be met with the tear stained face of his neighbour. _At least it looks sorta tear stained._ The good person inside of John took over his cautious side and he sat on the floor. “Um, Alexander? Are you okay?” He asked in a quiet voice as the man’s eyes darted up to meet his own, wide and terrified. 

The only sound that came out as a response was a choke as Alexander dove at John, grasping the front of his t-shirt and burying his face in it. Luckily, he couldn’t see Johns own face as he was bright red with the surprise of having a man curled on his lap in the middle of the night. _I know you said you needed to get laid, John, but not necessarily laid on._

John absentmindedly began stroking the stranger’s hair, which was surprisingly soft to the touch, hoping to find some way of calming him down. It seemed to be working, Alexanders breaths coming out slower and Johns t-shirt didn’t seem to be getting any wetter. But it was obviously too good to last, as another Thunderclap crashed through the apartment, and his neighbour shrieked again, jumping further onto John and wrapping his arms and legs around the man’s torso. 

_What is this man, some sort of (Puerto Rican) koala?_ John thought as he quickly tried to come up with a way to solve their current predicament. If only there was a way to block the storm out… A lightbulb almost popped out of Johns head when he remembered- His headphones. 

Gently patting Alexanders shoulder, John whispered to the sobbing man. “Alexander, I’ve got a plan, but you need to get off me.” He tried to persuade, but to no avail as the he simply shook his head and clung tighter to Johns neck. _Oh, for fucks sake. It looks like all my gym sessions are going to come in handy after all._

John began to stand up, grunting with the effort his arms were going through to lift the two off the ground. True, Alexander could have weighed a lot more, but it was still really hard to stand. He managed though, stumbling once he stood, and automatically wrapped an arm around Alexanders upper thighs to support his weight. He felt said man jerk at the closeness, but elected to ignore it and began to plod to his bedroom where he had left his headphones. Once he entered, he went to drop Alexander on the bed, but the man had other ideas as he clung onto John who dramatically fell with him.

“Alexander, please, you are on my bed now, let go!” Johns shouts where muffled by Alexanders chest which he was currently attached to via his vice like grip. Alexander sniffed before reluctantly releasing his grip on John and bringing his knees up to his chest. 

John was struck by how childlike this man had become. “Get into the bed, Alexander. You can sleep in here.” He said, moving his laptop off the bed so the other man could lie down. After retrieving his headphones and plugging them into his phone, John turned back around to see(ish) the cutest sight that his eyes had been graced with. Too bad he couldn’t make out the man’s facial features. 

Alexander was curled up in Johns bed, face half buried beneath the duvet and his pillow and looking as though he was trying to hide from something. Johns heart broke at the sight, how can someone be so terrified that they can get into a stranger’s bed without thinking twice? He crawled across the bed to his neighbour, sitting next to him and brushing his shoulder length hair away from his ears so that he could fit the headphones which were playing white noise to block out the storm.

Once they were on his head, Alexander looked fully contented and smiled tiredly up at John, who smiled back before rolling over and attempting to leave. Alexander's hand shot out and grabbed Johns hood before he could go anywhere, and John fell back to his neighbour’s side, eyes wide as he looked over at the half-asleep man. 

Alexander was looking at John who, although he couldn’t actually see the man’s eyes, caved in to the puppy dog stare immediately and lay down next to him. But Alexander frowned and tugged at the cover, obviously wanting John to be comfortable too instead of sleeping on top of the duvet. Johns breath caught at the thought of sharing a bed so close with a basic stranger. But his heart wouldn’t allow him to say no to Alexander who was so obviously shaken from the whole experience, so he crawled under the duvet, gingerly situating his body at least 30cm away from his neighbour.

Who obviously had other ideas as he slid right up next to John, grasping his t-shirt with one hand and slinging the other over his chest while wrapping one of his legs around Johns thigh. His breath stopped as the stranger all but snuggled into his side and let out a relaxed breath, which soon enough turned into steady rhythm of someone who was asleep. Well this was not how he expected the night to go. 

John found the position surprisingly comfortable, and soon enough he too fell into a blissful sleep.

 

***************8

Which lasted about two hours. 

The obnoxious sound of his alarm clock woke him from his rest, the repetitive rhythm loud enough to wake most of the apartment building, but not the man next to him, who remained where he was except for rolling slightly from his original position on top of John so that he was only on his arm. John began feeling around his bedside table for the switch to turn off the alarm. His hand however came across something different-his glasses. He grinned as he brought them to his face, eyes immediately focusing for the first time all night as he quickly turned off the alarm. He yawned, only being able to move one arm to stretch, the other being trapped underneath Alexanders sleeping form. He turned to wake up the other man and stopped almost immediately. 

 

Oh, sweet lord Jesus.

 

**Alexander Hamilton was gorgeous.**

 

His hair was splayed out across the pillow, the sunlight streaming through the curtains reflecting of parts of it to make it look absolutely breath-taking. His face was stunning, and John began to curse his inability to see properly as he could have been acquainted with the features of this man way before now. His skin was an olive colour, leading John to believe that he was not of purely American descent. His eyelashes where long and lay against his cheeks, which were flushed with the warmth of the room, and the warmth of Johns body. He had a small amount of peach fuzz gracing his chin and around his mouth in what could only be described as a goatee. His lips looked positively sinful, perfectly pink and thick.

John was staring right at Alexander's face when his eyelids began to open, and he blinked a few times before opening them fully. John was lost. 

His eyes were orbs of pure perfection. A warm brown colour around the outside, flecks of gold and lighter brown decorating them, and fading to a light brown in the centre. John had never seen anything more beautiful. Alexander's smirk broke him out of his trance, and his eyes shot away, embarrassed to have been caught.

“Morning sunshine.” Alexander spoke softly, voice still raspy from sleep as he stretched adorably. John found himself staring again as a strip of his stomach was exposed as he did so. _Fucking hell Laurens, answer him!_

“Good morning, Alexander.” John sputtered out, turning back to his neighbour who was rubbing his eyes. “I hope you slept well?” he questioned out of curtesy, looking down to see his headphones around Alex’s neck. He was wondering where they had gotten to.

Alexander smiled. It was beautiful. “I did, thanks to you. I don’t think I caught your name in the mess that was last night?” He full out smirked, sending shivers down Johns spine.   
_He asked you a question, Laurens._ “Oh, uh, John, John Laurens.” He stuttered, cheeks reddening as his neighbour’s eyes searched his face, still smirking.

“You, John Laurens, are adorable. And I might not have said this last night, but thank you. I’m glad I chose this door instead of the other one.” At that point John positively melted. But one thing stuck in his mind.

“You didn’t come here for salt, did you?” He questioned, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes for work from the floor and beginning to walk towards the bathroom to get changed and brush his teeth. No time for a shower today, but god knows he needed one. A cold one. 

“No I didn’t.” Alex grinned sheepishly. “But I did get something sweeter.” He commented, smirking at John again, who quickly shut the bathroom door and got changed in record time, all but flushing his mouth out with toothpaste. When he left, Alex was sat cross legged on the bed. 

“I need to go to work, Alexander.” He rushed, grabbing his laptop and work bag, throwing his wallet into it. He made the spit second decision to trust Alexander. “There’s food in the fridge, I’ll be back at 3 but if you need to leave the keys are on the cupboard by the door. Post them through when you’ve locked up.” He smiled quickly at Alexander, reaching down to grab his phone before starting to walk but being yanked back by the cable which attached his phone to the headphones around Alex’s neck.

“Fuck!” He exclaimed as he was pulled onto the bed by the wire. Alex was sat next to him and pulled the headphones from around his neck in a movement which should not have been that sexual. He leaned towards John whose heart was pounding, and wrapped the headphones around his neck instead, pulling John towards him slightly so that he could feel Alexander's breath on his neck and ear.

“Maybe when you get back, my dear Laurens.” Alex whispered before quickly pecking Johns cheek and winking at the man, who was in absolute shock at the bold actions of his neighbour, watching as he jumped off the bed and skipped towards the bathroom. John shook his head and picked up his things, bushing as he walked out of his apartment without any worry as to what Alex might do. 

 

Maybe his neighbour wasn’t that bad after all.


	2. Turtly cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And some more coincidental events lead to more fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted fluff, is this good enough? (Just call me LMM)

John spent his whole work day smiling. No matter the position he had to get in, whether it be lying on the muddy floor of a freezing cold forest to snap some action shots of a beloved dog or standing perfectly still for hours in the middle of winter to get pictures of some birds for the local wildlife magazine, John was practically beaming at the thought of his neighbour. 

It had been so long since he had had human contact outside of work that he found himself immediately attached to the raven-haired beauty that was Alexander Hamilton. It wasn’t just his pretty face either, what John found even more attractive was the flirty and childlike nature of the man, the way he actually had managed to make John sleep in the same bed as him after only a few minutes of knowing him.

 _Pull yourself together, Laurens. You’ve only known him a day!_ John shook his head, trying to get a hold of the butterflies in his stomach as he parked his mini in the apartments car park after what had ended up being a very long work day. The sun was just going down as he made his way up the cold and echoing staircase to his floor (He refused to take the lift after seeing one couple in there doing things that he would forever be scarred by), digging his hands in his pockets in an attempt to warm them up a bit. 

He reached his door, excited to get in to have a warm cup of anything which would provide him heat, and reached into his front right pocket to grab his keys. It was empty. He felt his stomach drop as he frantically searched all of his pockets in the hope he would find them somewhere before he remembered; He’d left them with Alexander. He let out a sigh of relief. _It’s alright, he might still be in there_. John reassured himself as he reached out a hand and turned the handle. It didn’t open. 

“Fuck!” John groaned, dropping his bags on the floor as he did so. Of course, he would be that clever to lock himself out of his apartment on a Friday when all he wanted to do was go home and sleep after the mess that was last night. He ran his hand through his hair as he tried to figure out what to do. The icy air was doing nothing to soothe his panic, and he started to curse Alexander for making him so giddy that he didn’t realise by posting the keys through the door, he couldn’t get back in.

 _I could get a locksmith out, but they might take a while and its already… 5pm. And below 0 degrees for sure._ He’d told Alexander he’d be back at 3, but…

_Alexander! He might be in!_

And so, John shuffled to the left a bit towards Alexanders door, taking a deep breath as he knocked. A muffled shout of “Hold on!” came through the door, and John could have cried with relief. The door opened, and Alexander looked out with a small frown, before recognising John and smiling happily.

“John Laurens! What brings you to my doorstep on this fine evening?” He questioned, stepping out from behind the door where he was hidden from the cold, and John almost lost it.

He was wearing his pjs. And they were Harry Potter themed- Slytherin to be exact. Could this man be any more like Johns dream of a partner? 

“Johnathon, close your mouth or you’ll catch flies.” John snapped his mouth shut and stared back at Alexanders face, eyes wide and face blushing an impressive shade of red. “Not to be mean, but why are you here, and are you coming in because it’s really fucking cold.” Alex smirked, obviously fully aware of Johns infatuation with him. John looked down sheepishly and mumbled something that Alexander couldn’t actually hear.

“What was that, John?” He asked in a patronising voice, and John glared at him.

“I locked myself out, and it’s really cold. Can I come in until the locksmith gets here?” John smiled apologetically and Alexanders gaze hardened. 

“No.” he commented before closing the door. Johns heart dropped before he heard laughing and the door opened again. “Of course you can, my dearest Laurens. I’m sure I said this this morning but I’ll say it again- you look adorable when you blush.” He smirked before walking back into his apartment, a call of “Hurry up and close the door, your letting out the heat!” coming from within. John was left open mouthed in shock at the man’s antics for the second time that day, before coming to his senses and grabbing his bags from the floor, rushing to close the door behind him as he entered his neighbour’s apartment. 

 

********************************************************************************

 

John should have said how disappointed he was that the locksmith couldn’t get out until the next morning. He should be sorry for imposing on Alexanders space, and he should be upset about the fact that he would have to spend over 70 dollars just before Christmas but honestly, he wasn’t. 

How could he feel disappointed when he was sat next to the man of his dreams at 7pm on a Friday night, eating a pepperoni pizza and watching Captain America on the TV? It wasn’t possible. And it certainly wasn’t possible to feel sad when Alexander leant his head on Johns shoulder half way through the movie, the heat of his body making John shiver as he shifted slightly, causing Alexanders head to slip down onto his lap, where he simply lay for the rest of the film, having no concern for John who was redder than any tomato you have ever seen. He couldn’t be sad.

When the credits began rolling, John looked down at Alexander, smiling fondly at the man who was sleeping on his lap. _How can one man be so adorable?_ John couldn’t bring himself to wake Alexander, and so turned to look around the room they were in.

The centrepiece of the room was a massive fireplace much like the one John had in his own living room, decorated with various pictures and ornaments. Many of the photos were selfies of Alexander and two people who must be his friends, a very tall looking man with a bush of curly black hair piled into a ponytail on the top of his head, and another tall but extremely muscular looking man with a grey beanie pulled over his short black hair. Alexander was smiling brightly, the other two laughing with their arms around each other. John found himself staring longingly at the photo, he hadn’t had friends of his own since college. 

Another photo further along showed Alexander and a very pretty girl dressed up for some sort of party. The girl had long, straight black hair which was down to her waist, and she was wearing a stunning blue ball gown which matched the colour of the tie Alexander was wearing with his three-piece suit. The two were wrapped around each other, dancing way too close to be just friends. Johns heart dropped, _this man has a girlfriend. But he’s so flirty, maybe they’ve broken up?_ John dared to hope.

A third photo showed the girl from the last photo with three other girls. It was sunny, and they all looked as though they were having the time of their lives. The black-haired girl had a light blue tank top on, not too dissimilar from the colour of her ball gown. She had her eyes covered by a massive set of sunglasses, and was pouting at the camera she was holding. On her left was a gorgeous looking woman, curly brown hair free and falling across her tanned shoulders which were bare, a red off the shoulder shirt covering her body. She was kissing the black-haired girl’s cheek, face scrunched up adorably as she did so. Maybe he didn’t have a girlfriend…

On the other side of the black-haired girl were two others, one who wore a yellow t-shirt with ‘Help the Homeless’ printed in the corner and brown hair pulled into a bun via a headscarf, and the other in a pink crop top with a curly half pony-tail falling over her thin shoulders. The two had their arms around each other and the black-haired girl, grinning at the camera and looking as though there was no place they’d rather be in the world than with each other. John grinned as well at the sight, snorting at the next photo of the girl in the pink crop-top from the last picture holding Alex in an upside-down headlock in some sort of boxing ring. 

Alexander seemed to have an amazing group of friends, and he couldn’t help feeling quite jealous of the sleeping man’s life. Johns eyes drifted to the table beside him and a picture which stood on it. A very young Alexander, maybe 5 or 6 years old was being held by a gorgeous woman. There was no doubt to the fact that she was Alexanders mother, the resemblance was too uncanny.

She was smiling at the camera, and even though they both looked overly thin and scraggly, John could see the happiness in both of their eyes. They were stood on a sandy road in front of what may have been a house but really looked more like a shack, and Alexander was pulling the silliest face he could think of which was sticking out his tongue and scrunching up his nose. John chuckled at how adorable he looked. 

“I still remember that day.” Came the croaky voice from beside him. He jumped and began breathing heavily at the sudden disturbance, turning to see Alexander staring wistfully at the photo, hair a mess after just waking up. John tilted his head as an indication for him to carry on, so he took a deep breath.

“That was our first proper house over there. I grew up in a small shack with 4 other families, so although it was small and barely standing, that place was the closest thing to a home we had ever had. La chosa we called it.” Alex all but whispered, and John was entranced by the way the words rolled off his tongue naturally. 

“The shack?” John whispered back, amazed how this man had grew up in such a way.

Alexander looked at him in surprise. “You speak Spanish?” 

“Yeah, my mother was a Latino maid. But that’s another story.” John looked back to Alexander, who was still staring at him in surprise. His eyes drifted back to the picture before long, but Johns stayed right where they were, entranced by the emotions he saw on the other man’s face.

“It did us well for a few years, but it wasn’t going to last long. My father left when I was ten to go off with his mistress in England, and me and my mother where too poor to afford la chosa, so we left her behind and moved back into the place we were. Two years later an illness went around the house. Everyone caught it because we lived so close together, and so me and my mother were bed ridden for weeks. Due to how poor we were, we couldn’t afford treatment and so we had to just wait the illness out. People started dying, and my mother was one of them. I woke up one morning and felt better, so immediately jumped up to tell my mother. She was still, cold and grey when I reached her, and I knew it was too late. The people in my house sent me to my cousin who lived a few miles away so I wouldn’t be alone. I was 12 by then, and I was hurting, so I began writing to get my feelings out. It helped me a lot, and I got through it. But my cousin didn’t, he killed himself within a year of me being there after losing his 6-month-old daughter to an illness. I wrote that down too, and realised that I needed to find a way to survive and so I started to work for the man who owned the homeless shelter, just odd writing and clerking jobs. I did well for myself, lived in my office, and by 14 they placed me in charge of the trading charter for my island. And then it came. The hurricane. It swept through the town, taking houses, families, trees and lives. I still can’t stand storms because of it. But I suppose I should be thankful, because that was the hurricane that got me out. I was 18 when the townspeople came to me with a ticket for a boat which was going to New York. They had read a newspaper article that I had wrote about the hurricane and decided that I needed to get out and get a life for myself. I came to New York, and here I am today, a law degree from Harvard and living in a stingy apartment with no friends and no social life. The only thing I have going for me is my brain, which is why I’m lucky I have my job at Washington’s. So, that’s me.” Alexander laughed emptily, and Johns heart broke.

 _Who knew such a childish and happy man had all this baggage? Who knew this man was so lonely in his life, and so empty that he had an even worse life that Johns own._ A tear rolled down Johns face as he locked eyes with Alexander, who seemed not only scared but lonely. And so, John did the only thing he could think of to comfort alexander, and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

“You are quite possibly the bravest person I’ve ever met. To have gone through all that and still be here today is quite frankly inspirational. I don’t blame you for coming to me in the storm last night, in fact you can come over any time, Alexander.” John pulled away from the man, smiling as he brushed a tear away from his cheek.

“You can call me Alex, my dearest John. And believe me, I will take you up on that offer.” He smirked through his tears, sniffing as he shook himself off after the hug which they had shared. John tried to look as though he didn’t care, but clearly he did as he smiled sadly at Alexan…Alex, and pulled his hands away. 

“Right then, where am I sleeping because I don’t know about you but I’m exhausted after last night?” John asked in a bright tone, trying to lighten the mood. When he didn’t get an answer, John looked down at Alexander questioningly to find him lying on the couch, arms behind him as he smirked at John again.

“You can sleep in my bed, John. I’ll sleep right here.” He said, and Johns heart dropped.

_Nope. No way was Alex sleeping on the couch._

“Not a chance. You can sleep in your bed, I’ll take the couch. It’s cold, and you need the sleep more than I do. Plus, it’s your apartment.” John stated, crossing his arms at Alex’s knowing smirk. “What?”

“We could both sleep in the bed. Its big, and its cold in here so we can share warmth.” John blushed at Alex’s wink, hating himself for being too kind, but not really as his heart skipped a few beats at the thought of sharing a bed with Alex for the second night on the run. _Maybe you should forget your keys more often. ___

“Um, sure, I mean, if that’s okay?” John stuttered again, smiling shyly at Alex who jumped up and grabbed his hands, dragging John with him.

“Great! You can wear some of my pjs if you want, I don’t think you want to sleep in those things, do you?” Alex excitedly shouted, pulling John towards the bedroom. John nodded dumbfoundedly, not really able to think when he was off to get into bed with Alexander Hamilton, and wear Alexander Hamilton’s pjs, and Alexander Hamilton was holding his hands. John was pulled out of his shock when they stopped abruptly, Alex thrusting a pair of pjs at him. 

“Bathrooms there, just come into bed when you’re ready.” He grinned, looking like a kid on Christmas. Adorable. 

John entered the bathroom, dropping the pjs on the toilet seat as he began to strip his t-shirt off. “Oh yeah and John…Well shit.” Alex trailed off, staring at Johns exposed chest and body as he stopped with his hands in the air, t-shirt still on his arms. Alex was staring right at his body, practically drooling. Now John knew he was in good shape, but that didn’t stop him from feeling self-conscious as he finished removing his t-shirt. _Just two bros, bros get changed in front of bros all the time, right?_

Alex whistled. “Damn Laurens, I knew you were in good shape to be able to carry me, but I was not prepared for such pornography. I was just going to say that the pjs may be a little big as they were Hercules’, but never mind, I can see you will fit in them amazingly well.” Alex winked again, leaving the bathroom door and Johns mouth wide open. _Well, maybe bros aren’t meant to say that. Not really very no-homo, is it?_

He continued to get changed, looking down at the pjs and smiling. Turtles decorated the legs, and the top had a turtle with sunglasses on, captioned with the phrase “Turtly cool”. He needed to get himself a pair of these. After removing his contacts and replacing them with his glasses, John left the bathroom to see Alexander waiting for him in bed. _If only…_

**Nope.**

Alex looked up and grinned. “Took ya time, sunshine. Now hurry up and get here, its fucking freezing.” John had never walked so fast in his life, crawling into the bed just like the night before. He tried to lie slightly away from Alexander, but yet again the man shuffled closer and snuggled into his side. 

"You’re really warm. Those pjs suit you, you should keep them.” He muttered into Johns side, closing his eyes and sighing happily. John chuckled, face red again as he removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. _Maybe if he couldn’t see the man, he wouldn’t be so embarrassed._

“Goodnight Alex.” He whispered before turning off the light and pulling the covers over them. 

"Goodnight my dearest John.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ComMeNTs make mE so Happy AND mOTivaTed To WRite


	3. Nicknames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Seabury arrives to fix some locks, and Alex is obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SWITCH UP, ALEX P.O.V  
> what has my life come to, I'm writing fanfiction about the founding fathers.  
> At least they're not the founders of my country.

Alex couldn’t help it. It wasn’t his fault that John was absolutely adorable, and that every time he smiled Alex felt like his whole apartment lit up with the pure happiness in the expression. And so naturally, Alex latched on. It had been all too long since Alex had been around people outside of work, so his recent-okay it was an obsession- with John Laurens, his curly haired, freckle faced, kind hearted neighbour could be blamed on that. _Yep. 100%._

Or maybe Alex was just a hopeless sucker for a kind heart. He may act all grumpy and hard, but really all he wanted was someone to stick around and get through to him. John didn’t need to stick around long. He had welcomed Alex with open arms when he had shown up on the doorstep in the middle of the night for no reason other than the fact that thunderstorms scared the shit out of him. That was enough for Alex to develop an intense attraction to the man, all beauty set aside.

In hindsight, maybe asking for salt at that specific moment in time wasn’t really a palpable excuse, but when confronted with a beautiful guy with a kind smile, how was his brain supposed to function? Auto-pilot gay edition occurred, and so naturally the first thing that came to mind was ‘do you have any salt?’. _Of all the things to ask for at 4am._

And okay, maybe he knew that John had forgotten his keys, and maybe he knew as soon as he locked the door and posted the keys back through that John was going to be locked out, but would that really be a bad thing? Sure, he realised now that it was going to cost John a hell of a lot of money to get a locksmith out, and he was feeling immensely guilty about that fact, but what was he supposed to do?

And the outcome was better than good. Alex cringed slightly at the memory of his tired self spilling his whole life story to John, however it had ended with-for the second night on the run- John Laurens asleep under him. Alex squinted up at Johns sleeping face from where he was lying on his chest and just stared.

_Fucking adorable._

His hair was curled in near ringlets, some parts which had escaped merged with Alex’s own, and others laying across his face. Alex had the hard to resist temptation to brush them away so his features where not obscured, but he couldn’t for fear of waking John up. His face was covered, and I mean covered, with a galaxy of freckles, no two the same, and Alex could imagine the shapes they could make if he joined them together, and had to fight another urge to trace them with his finger. _In another universe, maybe._

He had beautiful eyes, but they were closed now, giving him an aura of angelic grace as his chest rose and fell (taking Alex with it) to the speed of his breaths. Alex found himself grinning at the actual pornography he had witnessed the night before in John Laurens body. It too was covered in freckles, but also the muscles and abs which could make anyone, gay or straight, faint on the spot. Unconsciously, Alex’s hand had been stroking along said abs, fingers dipping over each one. 

He only realised what he was doing when the chest underneath him rumbled in a chuckle, and he was snapped out of his reverie to see John smiling down at him, laughing silently at Alexanders antics. _Hey, alliteration._

“Quite alright there, Alex?” John smiled kindly, and Alex blushed slightly at how gravely Johns voice sounded in the morning. John smirked, an expression which looked so wrong but so right on his face, and Alex buried his face into Johns chest, arms crossed under him. 

“Hmm.” He hummed contentedly at the warmth which Johns body seemed to so freely emit. John laughed again, before he reached his hand down and brushed his fingers through Alex’s hair, an action to which he responded by practically purring at the feeling, face reddening again at how helpless he was acting. He let this go on for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling way too much to make it stop. But like all good things, it had to come to an end. Said end was a knock on Alex’s door. _Twat._

“Alex. Alex. Lex, you’ve gotta get off. It’s probably the locksmith.” John persuaded, and Alex basically died there and then at the nickname. _Lex._

**Actual moron.**

Alex rolled off John and lay on his back, watching the other man get up and stretch, showing off his stomach and the prominent v of his hips. Alex couldn’t help it. He licked his lips. 

John raised an eyebrow at the motion, to which Alex grinned evilly, causing the other to blush and shake his head, grabbing his hoody from where he’d left it on the bathroom door to shield him from the inevitable cold of midwinter. He turned to look at Alex expectantly. 

_Oh right, this is my apartment._ Alex groaned, causing John to laugh as he threw off his nice warm covers in mock annoyance. “The things I do for you, querido.” Alex looked for Johns expected blush at the word, yep, there it is. He smiled to show his good humour. “You eat my food then stay in my bed, and now I have to walk you to the door. The cheek of it!” Alex mocked, bumping Johns shoulder as he passed. After walking the short distance to the door, Alex turned to John.

“And, you’ve still got my pjs!” Alex smiled again, trying to mask his unjustifiable sadness at John leaving. _I mean, you **have** only known him for two days._ John looked down at himself and shrugged, bag slung over his shoulder and looking like a teenager coming back from a sleepover; a mess, but in a more adorable way. 

“So I do. Just another reason for you to come see me, Lex.” John grinned at the way Alex reacted to the name, cheeks turning bright red and smiling giddily as John placed a hand on his shoulder, signalling his goodbye. _Helpless…_

Alex pulled open the door, revealing a shaking man in a locksmith uniform. At the sight of the two, his eyes widened and he began stuttering. “Oh! I-er, I was t-t-told that I would f-f-find a Mr Jack Laurens here? I’m sorry to disturb you sir…s.” he punctuated the sentence by thrusting the paperwork in his hand in Johns face, who chuckled, low and good natured. 

“You’re not disturbing anything, Mr Seabury. I am John Laurens; my tenancy just says Jack because my dad decided it. Shall we get on?” John smiled kindly at the man, who began his stuttering again.

“Oh, um, yes, um, d-d-o you, I mean, what needs doing?” He asked, shakily grabbing his toolbox and moving towards Johns door. Alex took this as a reason to leave, and patted Johns shoulder. 

“See you soon, querido.” He whispered, and Johns face erupted into its signature blush as he began to walk towards the locksmith.

“I hope so, Lex.“ He whispered back, before setting his bags down and beginning to tell the locksmith the problem. Alex hesitantly shut the door, and almost squealed at their actions. (Such gay, very adorable, wow) He took a deep breath before walking, or skipping, to his kitchen to grab some food, a ghost of a smile on his face at the lingering nickname that he could just not get out of his head. Lex. John had called him Lex.

The photos on the mantelpiece watched on, memories of his past ignored as he sat down for some much-awaited cereal, grinning into the bowl. He sighed in content halfway through, looking at the wall opposite him, the one which separated them. The rest of his day was spent in a lovesick daze, head full of one person and one person only.

John Laurens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All will be revealed about the hamilsquad soon. Its like nearly Christmas in this story, sorry if that hasn't been clear but itll be a big thing soon.  
> I'll try and update soon, but no promises as I'm back in school (THROW ME OFF A CLIFF)  
> I am literally living for the comments and love I'm getting because of this-Thank you so much.  
> BYE  
> ps sorry its quite short I'm busy and it's pancake day.


	4. You make my balls so blue...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coincedence? I think not!  
> Heathers singing, whoops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.   
> I didn't go anywhere, but anyway, have some fun with this because guess who listened to heathers??????  
> Enjoy!

John was humming to himself as he slid around his kitchen in his green fluffy socks, still donning Alexanders PJs and feeling like he was floating on clouds after his morning with said man. Spinning around dramatically, John grabbed the spoon he had been using and began stirring the pan full of pasta that he was cooking for his dinner, grinning widely.   
“ _we were so tiny, happy and shiny, playing tag and getting chased_ ” John sang to himself, pulling the spoon out of the pan and using it as a microphone, knowing the lyrics by heart after countless times reciting them for his senior year end of term play. Ironic, right? 

“Freak! Slut! Loser! Short bus!” He punctuated each insult with a dramatic flick of his hair and stir of the pan, before putting the spoon down and dancing his way to the island in the centre of the kitchen, grabbing his phone from where it was situated in the fruit bowl, because why the hell not? He scrolled through his phone, still singing along, until he came to a sudden realisation. He didn’t have Alex’s number. _I’m gonna have to get that, I mean how many more coincidences can happen to lead to us speaking?_ John pouted, turning back to his pasta which was expanding to a rather alarming amount. 

“Then we got bigger, that was the trigger, like the Huns invading Rome.” He couldn’t help but sing as he returned to the stove to stir it, not really succeeding as it had begun overflowing the pot and spilling onto the stove as he tried.

_Honestly, can anyone actually make the right amount of pasta?_ He was about to frown in annoyance, but stopped when an idea popped into his head. Maybe, he didn’t make too much pasta. Because maybe there was a short, kind and beautiful Caribbean man living next door to him who could maybe come over again and eat it. And maybe the Gods were on his side.

_“But I know, I know, life can be beautiful.”_

He turned his pasta down to the lowest heat, before sliding out of his kitchen and all but skipping out of the door, not forgetting to prop the door open to avoid having to call Seabury again.

Standing outside of Alexanders door, John had a serious sense of déjà vu. Yeah, maybe because you were here yesterday dumbass. Beaming and ignoring his inner voice, John reached up a hand to knock, before stopping, his smile being replaced by a frown. 

_What am I doing?_

_I have known this man for two, not even that, days and here I am acting like I’m in love with him. Jesus Christ, John, pull yourself together! You’re a mess! You would have thought after everything that you should learn that nobody would want a poor, lonely photographer like you. Get a grip._

Over the course of his inner battle, the voice in his head had slowly morphed into one that he had never wanted to hear again, its malicious tone dousing any happiness he had just possessed.

But it was right. He needed to stop before he got himself hurt. He was acting too quickly and too clingy. Besides, Alex might not even like boys. Alex might not even like him. He grimaced at the thought, and turned back to his own door, head hung low in defeat. His heart pounded in protest, telling him to turn back and knock on the door, but he silenced it with a long, sullen sigh as he reached for his own door handle.

He was startled, however, by the sound of the door beside him opening and looked up to see Alex, dressed in black jeans and a Harvard hoodie, staring at him in surprise _. See, he doesn’t want to see you. I bet you he’s thinking that he’s seen enough of you. He thinks you’re an obsessed creep. He thinks…_

“John! You haven’t locked yourself out again have you? I know you wanted to see me, but that might be a little desperate. Not that I object to seeing you again.” He punctuated his sentence with a wink in Johns direction, tone cool and easy and somehow bringing John out of his depressive state, leaving him red faced and smiling again, albeit weakly. _This man has some magic powers._

“Hi, Alex. I, um, it’s a bit stupid I know, but I made too much pasta and I was wondering if you wanted some? I mean, sorry, you look like you were going out, I’ll just, you know, go, sorry for disturbing you.” John stuttered, head falling in shame again as he turned the handle on his door. It moved even lower when he heard a laugh from Alex’s door, and he stepped inside. He was confused when he didn’t hear the slam of the door behind him, and turned to see Alex standing in his doorway. 

“John, my dearest. I would be honoured to eat your left-over pasta. And plus, I was only going out to get some greasy takeout food, which can definitely wait. Now, stop frowning. You look beautiful when you smile, do it more. Let’s go.” Alex smirked at Johns shocked face, and walked past him into the kitchen. John shook his head, in awe of his neighbour’s confidence. **Beautiful.** He called him beautiful. Johns mood was back, and he all but skipped back into his kitchen, grinning again. 

But he stopped when he did. Alex had hold of his phone, scrolling through it. His stomach dropped. “Hey! Get off my… what the fuck.” John began, panicking slightly at the thought of Alex discovering something on there, but stopping at the jazz music that began playing from his Bluetooth speakers. Alexander lifted his head, grinning slyly. 

“Hey, rrrrrronica.” He smirked, placing the phone down and standing up. The music began playing, and Alex stalked up to John, smirk still on his face, and John immediately began to feel all sorts of uncomfortable. He’d forgotten Heathers had been playing. “You make my balls so blue…” He mimed to the music, getting closer and closer to John, eyes blinking innocently. _Oh fuck…._

John laughed nervously and forcedly, walking up towards the stove and attempting to block out Alexander, his beautiful neighbour, miming along to a song about balls. _This was a bad idea._ He grasped the pan handle, but jumped and nearly dropped it at the hand which trailed across his shoulder. His head whipped around to see Alex pouting at him, before continuing to mime.

“Don’t run from me, they’re all beat up like a tackling dummy” 

Johns cheeks blushed at the relevance of the song, and also the strangely attractive little shoulder dance that his neighbour did in time with the beat. He smiled though, deciding the least suspicious thing to do would be to play along. 

“Heather? Heather? Open the door!” John mocked, voice weirdly high and actually quite accurate as he looked at Alex, who in turn frowned adorably, looking offended by Johns rejection. Said man rolled his eyes and returned to doling out the pasta, which was now covered in a (store bought) Mediterranean sauce which John basically lived on, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach due to the fact that his music was on shuffle, so a certain song (you know which one) could come on at any moment. John knew the song by heart, he played JD in the production, but Alex was the worry. And John tried not to imagine Alex in Veronicas part, but, well, it didn’t work.

**Pasta!**

John turned around with two plates of pasta in his hand, his insides warm at the way Alex stared right at him, not disguising the fact he was watching him, in fact making it more obvious with what John had come to know as his signature smirk. “My balls are in your court!” Alex spoke, not singing along but looking directly at John, whose eyes widened as he blushed again, cursing his inability to hide his embarrassment as he set the two plates on the island, pushing one over to where Alex was sat on the other side. 

“How do I know you haven’t poisoned it.” Alex deadpanned, inspecting his food. John put down his fork.

“What the fuck.” 

“Well, I don’t know. What if this is all some grand scheme to get rid of me because you prefer my apartment?” Alex continued, giving away the game with a little quirk of his lips. John set his own face straight, or as straight as it could go. _That’s never going to happen, John._

“What if it is?” John countered, taking a bite of his pasta, which was surprisingly nice. 

“Then this would be a really nice way to die.” Alex winked across the table, before he too took a mouthful of pasta. Raising an eyebrow, John was about to ask how Alex found it, but all train of thought was stopped at the downright sinful moan that his neighbour emitted. **Abort mission. ABORT.** Johns brain was still going into overdrive when Alex spoke to him.

“Th’as some good pasta.” He hummed, almost moaning again and John inhaled sharply at the noise. Alexanders eyebrows raised at the noise, and his face contorted into a life like replica of the lenny emoji. _Oh fuck._

“Are you alright there, querido? Having some trouble with your food? Because mine is delicious.” He moaned again, and John stared straight at the wall. _Nope, nope, nopety nope. Not happening, John. Not everyone who flirts with you is trying to get with you._ So John did the only thing he could to get control of the conversation.

**Engage counter attack.**

Looking back at his neighbour, who was shovelling another forkful of pasta in his mouth, he smirked “I know something which would certainly be more delicious, _Lex_.” John purred, taking a dainty bite of pasta on his fork, looking as innocent as possible as he did so.

 

Alex choked.

 

**Mission success.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is dead girl walking. Listen to it. its great. And probably going to be relevant. maybbbeeee.


	5. Tragic Backstories Unlocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff stuff  
> WHAT HAPPENED TO ALEXS SQUAD-REVEALED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID AN UPDATE  
> SORRY IT'S BEEN A WEEK  
> I'M A BUSY PERSON  
> I DON'T LIKE SCHOOL  
> I LIKE GAY FANFICTION ABOUT AMERICAS FOUNDING FATHERS.

John had to admit, for all of his talk about loving his life alone and being independent, he sure did love the physical contact that Alexander provided. Not in all of his 28 years of living had he ever had that much positive contact with another human. All of his male friends were strictly ‘no homo bros’ (which is probably why they left John), and girls soon left his side once they realised he wasn’t interested. And so, Alex, with his tendency to cuddle and touch John whenever they were near, was quite a pleasant surprise. 

At that moment, Alex was lying across Johns couch, his feet trapping John to his seat (not that he wanted to leave), and they were watching some sort of nature documentary. Well, ‘watching’ was a loose term. For John it was background noise though, as his eyes were focused on something else. 

Alexanders face, John had come to learn, was an open book of emotions. Each animal which entered the screen brought another unique expression to his features. And every one, from the adorable smile which graced his face when a baby hippo made its way onto the screen to the borderline terrifying-double-chinned look of disgust he made when the presenter spoke of the aye-aye, Alex managed to make each one look beautiful. 

_Oh shit._

_Too far._

_John, control yourself._

He couldn’t be to blame though. Alex was his idea of a perfect guy, from his look to his personality, and so John dared to hope. He was nothing like any of the ‘no homo bros’ – for one, they would never dream of singing a musical to another guy. And for a second reason, Alex had called him beautiful. Him, John Laurens, the mess up from South Carolina, beautiful. _What guy does that? Well, what straight guy?_

_What god has taken a liking to me?_

John decided that he would have to pay attention to the programme so that Alex wouldn’t become suspicious, and became quite engrossed in the story of Femoir the leopard and her cubs, who lived amongst the other weird creatures in the rainforest. She was a beautiful animal, her spots seemed meticulously placed across her pale-yellow fur and she had an air of divinity and grace about her, the way she moved however was lethal. When the commentator moved on from Femoir and the cubs to some sort of koala like thing, John was pretty disappointed. He was about to wake Alex, who he believed had fallen asleep again, to tell him to go back to his apartment, when the man spoke.

“That Leopard reminds me of you.” He grumbled, voice low and eyes now flickering around the room. John scoffed at the comparison, sitting up more so that he had a better view of Alexanders face and the emotions that danced across it. 

“How?” 

“I don’t really know. Just its spots. They’re so perfectly placed and look like they were painted on one by one, kind of like your freckles,” Alex looked along at John, who was smiling happily at the compliment. _Pft, get a grip._

“I only have them because I’m from the south, Alex. I spent most of my childhood outdoors. Believe me, they are anything but perfectly placed. They’re uneven, some places are empty, they’re not even the same colour…”

“Perfect.” His neighbour interrupted, placing a hand on Johns elbow. A literal shiver made its way up his arm and through his body at the contact, but he blamed it on the chill which Alexander seemed to carry with him no matter the room temperature. After what felt like an hours silence, Alex spoke again. “And, she’s a strong independent mother who can care for herself. Plus, she has no friends.” He grinned to show his humour, but John sensed the question in the statement.

“Are you calling me a woman, Alexander?” 

“No, I’m calling you alone. Why are there no pictures of anyone in this apartment?” Alex stared directly into Johns eyes, who could sense the sincerity behind the question, and he looked at the grey wall behind the tv.

“I don’t really know. I’ve never had actual, you know, friends. Or I did, but they all left me when… stuff was revealed. But they weren’t real friends. True ‘no homo bro’ kind of guys if you catch my drift. And any girls left when they realised that I wasn’t just a nice piece of meat that was there to please them. I guess it just carried on into adulthood.” John looked over at Alex, who didn’t have the expected pity in his eyes, but genuine curiosity at Johns lack of friends.

“What about college? Did you not have any friends there?” 

“I was too focused on getting my degree and getting out. My father…he agreed to pay for college and my life if I did a medicine degree, you know, keeping the family name and all that jazz, but I hated it there and hated my degree so I got the grades and left. No time for friends. Good old Henry Laurens, reinforcing the family legacy since 93.” John grimaced at the name, thinking back to his less than pleasant father who unfortunately supported his whole life. Financially, that is. As if he would get any other support from the man. 

“And here I am. A self-employed photographer with a useless degree in medicine who sponges of their daddy’s money to get by. So, that’s why there are no pictures.” John finished, glancing again at Alexander who smiled sadly back at him.

“Henry Laurens, eh? Knew I recognised the name. I feel sorry for you.” Alex grimaced as he sat up, placing a hand on Johns knee as some form of comfort. But John was not satisfied. He too needed answers. 

“What about you then?” He questioned, and Alex’s grip tightened momentarily. His head turned to face John, too close for him to think remotely straight. 

“What do you mean?” Alex’s voice was shaky.

“What’s with all your pictures? I thought you said you had no friends?” _whoops, there it is._

“I don’t.” 

"Care to elaborate?"

“Not really.”

“Please? I’ve just spilled my tragic backstory which lead to my loneliness. I have one friend, I need to have some gossip in my life otherwise what’s the point in even having you?” John joked, but he didn’t miss the flash of hurt in Alex’s eyes before he masked it with his smile. _What was that?_

“Well, I did have friends. About 5 years ago was the last time I spoke to them. We all went to college together. You saw the photos?” At Johns head nod he continued.  
“I had just moved from the Caribbean when I started college. I met Gilbert du motier, marquis de Lafayette, the tall one with the curly hair, when I first got there. I’m sure he has like 5 more names, but it late so I can’t remember them. He stopped me from punching the bursar because I thought he gave me a dirty look. I was a bit of a mess, I know.” Alex gave John a look which made him stop giggling at the thought of a tiny ball of rage aka Alex throwing himself at a scared middle-aged man. 

“He was a French exchange, studying business in America because he loved our culture. Always happy, and always there with an innuendo for every sentence. He introduced me to Hercules Mulligan, the other one in the photo by the Eiffel tower. Herc studied fashion, a weird thing for a man of his stature and look, but we formed a sort of posse. The flamboyant Frenchie, the non-stop Caribbean and the gentle giant of an Irishman. It was great. 

Then there’s the Schuyler sisters, the girls you saw. Eliza is the one in the blue. It was their trademark colours, pink, blue and yellow. Angelica, Eliza and Peggy. You couldn’t get one without the other. I fake dated Eliza for 2 years to hide her being gay from her father. Sounds stupid, but we were at the time. By the beginning of the third year it was getting hard to restrain myself from other people so she decided to come out. Turns out her father was the most supportive person to exist, takes her to pride and even owns a “My daughter is gay, which makes me gay, in a happy way.” T-shirt. It was his prized possession.” John laughed at this, still in shock at the display of fond emotions on Alexanders face. 

“Angelica is the smartest woman I know. My main debating partner, she could come up with an argument quicker than you could blink. She’s the one in the pink, and the on battering me in the wrestling match. I can still feel the bruise she gave me.” He winced and rubbed his cheek. 

“Peggy was one of those. You know, looks like a sweet and innocent cinnamon roll but is actually the spawn of Satan. Meme queen of the century, but also the most loyal and trustworthy person you could meet. And then there was Maria Reynolds, the one in the red. I spent the whole of the third year of college pining after her, had a small fling and then she met Eliza. And the snake stole my date. They hit it off right away, and quickly became part of the squad.” Alex smiled in remembrance, obviously lost in memories of his friends. John tried not to let his hurt show at Alex's obvious straight boy behaviour. 

“What happened?” John queried, curious as to how such a tight knit group of people had obviously fallen apart. Alexanders smile turned sad again. 

“Life. We finished college, and that was it. Lafayette and Hercules moved to Paris to start their own fashion business. Angelica moved to London and tours England teaching girls how to fight for their rights. Eliza and Maria are somewhere in the middle east working for the orphanage they established there using her part of her inheritance. And Peggy is currently volunteering with ‘help the homeless’ to get people off the streets and onto their feet. We lost touch, and I’m too busy with my work to try and contact them.” Alex looked distraught at the thoughts in his brain, so John, again not thinking before he acted, wrapped an arm around his neighbour’s shoulder. Alex leaned into his chest, and let out a long, defeated sigh. 

“I’d do anything to see them all again. I miss them.” He whispered, grasping Johns t-shirt, and he was struck by the sense of similarity between now and two nights ago. But, John Laurens had already begun to formulate a plan, and unlike that night, he knew Alexander and knew his problems. So instead of panicking, John simply sat beside Alexander and hugged him, trying his best to comfort the man and all the time his mind repeating the names he had heard. 

_Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette_

_Hercules Mulligan_

_Eliza Schuyler_

_Peggy Schuyler_

_Angelica Schuyler_

_Maria Reynolds_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do the comment an tell the thoughts because it makes me v happy when I get appreciated


	6. Coffee tables are the enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is an idiot  
> John has success with phone numbers  
> Ha, GAYYYY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all  
> last coincidence chapter  
> then we get into the deep plotting  
> and they may go outside

John had actually managed to fall asleep on a couch, next to Alexander. Again. It was becoming somewhat of a problem, although if he was being honest the previous nights had been some of the most peaceful nights of sleep he had had in a while. But the peace was over as soon as Alex woke up. The man had stumbled off the couch where the two had fallen asleep at about 11am, still half asleep and dozy and not really paying attention to his surroundings. Which would explain why he ended up waking John up when his shin collided with the glass coffee table in the middle of Johns living room.

“Mother-fucking shitting cunt-tit-balls!” he exclaimed in pain, John jerking forward from the sitting position he was sleeping in after the string of profanities that came out of the smaller man’s mouth in response to the pain. Alex was curled on the floor, hand wrapped around his injured leg in an attempt to stop said pain and whimpering an endless list of swearwords.

“Shit Alex, are you alright?” John questioned, attempting to get up to check on his neighbour before stopping at the uncomfortable feeling in his body and neck at the unnatural way he had slept that night. More importantly, however, there was a familiar and hated stabbing pain in his side, one which hadn’t bothered him in a long time, and one which meant John would need to head to the pharmacy for some more pain meds. _fucking politics_. Alex was still groaning on the floor though.

“Do I look like I’m all-fucking-right? Your fucking coffee table just nearly cut my motherfucking shin in half!” he spat, glaring at John with fire in his eyes which symbolised his anger and one which people would have feared. But John only had one thought about that particular emotion on his neighbour.

**Hot.**

His eyes were alight with the emotion, and his eyebrows were pulled into the centre of his forehead in an adorable frown. “It’s alright, Laurens, you just sit there. It’s not like I’m injured or anything, you can just keep staring at my face.” Alex remarked, voice loaded with sarcasm. He grinned smugly, however, when John hauled himself out of his place on the couch, thinking that he was going to be consoled by the other man. 

Trying his best to mask the pain which would undoubtedly be showing on his face, John looked down at where Alex was crouched on the floor. “Stop being a drama-queen, Alex.” He stated simply, before sliding around the man and going for some well-deserved breakfast, but not without smirking back at his neighbour to show the joke.

The man had that expression on his face again, yet this one was laced with less venom and more… something else as he glared at John in mock anger. “How do you know I haven’t broken my shin? I coul-“ the man began, but was cut off immediately by Johns words. 

 

“Shut up, Lex.”

 

And he did.

Even if it only lasted for a few seconds before he started trailing after John and complaining about his hunger, the fact he hadn’t done any work all weekend and any other thing he could think of before John shoved a bowl of crunchy nut cereal under his face to shut him up. It seemed to work quite well as his neighbour began shovelling the food in his mouth, having no regard for John who was looking at him in shock. The man ate like an animal in the morning… 

John smirked at the direction in which his brain had gone after that thought, before shaking his head and taking a spoonful of his own cereal. A comfortable silence had fallen over the pair as they ate, and John for once took a moment to slow down and think about what was happening. He was sat in his kitchen with his neighbour whom he had only been properly introduced to three nights ago, eating cereal at 11am on a Sunday morning. _Is this what happens when you adult?_

“So, my dearest Laurens, it has come to my attention that I really need to get back home to get some work done without being distracted by you. Also, I need your phone number so we can actually meet up on purpose instead of by some strange coincidence.” Alex reached out his hand with his phone across the island, looking at John expectantly. It took a while for John to process what had come out of Alex’s mouth, but when he did he retrieved the phone from his neighbour’s hand, completely ignoring the tingle that went up his arm at the accidental hand contact. _Ha, gayyyyy_ was the meme that ran through Johns thoughts as he typed in his number and slid the phone back to Alex's hand. 

“I’ll text you later. Make sure to save the number, querido.” Alex winked before standing up and stretching. John couldn’t help himself from making a comment as the man walked out of the room without a trace of discomfort which could stem from his ‘injury’.

“I see your shin’s doing fine now, Lex?” He stated innocently, smiling up at the other man who tensed as he grinned sheepishly back. 

“So, it is. Maybe it’s due to your gentlemanly charm and hospitality.” He winked and walked down the corridor, leaving John chuckling slightly until he heard the slam of his apartment door which signalled Alex’s exit. It was only then that he realised that he probably should have walked Alexander out, considering he was in his apartment. Oh well.

After taking some pain relief which resided in his cupboard, cleaning the dishes and wiping down the counter, John sat down on his bed with his laptop to finish some much-awaited editing. He was disturbed, however, by a loud crash from the adjacent apartment, followed by a familiar, pained shout from his neighbour. 

“Having some more trouble with coffee tables, Alexander?” John shouted, looking at his wall as though he could see Alex through it.

“Fuck you, Laurens!” came the reply, before his phone buzzed with a picture message from an unknown number. John frowned and opened it wearily, before almost choking on the laughter which bubbled out of his mouth at the photo. It was of Alex, sitting on the floor of his apartment, next to a coffee table which had coffee all over it and also, unfortunately, what looked like Alex’s work. It was followed by the caption ‘coffee tables are the enemy’. 

John was about to send a sympathetic text back when another text came through. 

**Unknown number** : I CAN HEAR YOU LAUGHING FROM HERE YOU ASSHOKLE IM IN PAIN

 **You** : asshokle

 **Unknown number:** FUCK YOU JLO

_You changed unknown number’s nickname to asshokle  
asshokle changed your nickname to My dearest, JLo_

**Asshokle** : fuck off I’m working now I need actual concentration unlike some people who spend their time laughing at poor men who are in pain.  
**Asshokle** : I’ll see you soon bae

 **My dearest, JLo** : ew you outdated meme

 **Asshokle** : LET ME BE  
**Asshokle** : IM JUST A POOR LAWYER TRYING TO WORK  
**Asshokle** : I CAME OUT HERE TO HAVE A GOOD TIME IM HONESTLY FEELING SO ATTACKED RN

 **My dearest, JLo** : Alex is a meme queen confirmed

_Asshokle is offline_

John grinned and threw his phone on his bed, laughing to himself softly as he continued with his work, heart a lot lighter after… what exactly?

Speaking to Alex.

Ha

**gayyyyyyyy.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely-ish comments (im looking at you fuck-me-gently-with-a-chainsaw)  
> they make my day  
> I've been ill but ima update more often. Most likely at some point this week because im hella excited to get into the plot  
> I listen to all your ideas.  
> hit me up on tumblr if you have any one shot ideas and give me a ship  
> I love all the ships  
> 


	7. Take the reader to work day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has work issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random filler chapter because I'm bored and so you need to be bored by this.  
> Back to Asshokle.

On a normal work-day Alex only left his office a few times a day to grab a cup of coffee from the vending machine in the kitchen, due to his hatred for the pompous asshole who usually lived in there and also the fact that he got so absorbed in his work that he just forgot. He counted himself lucky that he was one of the very small percentage of people who actually loved his job, and mainly because he didn’t need to interact with people on a daily basis. Monday was different though, and not a good type of different. It started when he arrived at Washington Law Firm, and was promptly informed by the receptionist that the big man himself had called for a staff meeting.

Now one may think that it was normal for a boss to call for a meeting, to discuss any problems with the workplace etc. but that was not the case in this law firm. The boss was more likely to just turn up in an office and speak to an employee directly, since there were not many people working in the building. Washington had only called for a meeting twice in the 4 years Alex had been there, the first time to introduce the new employees (including Alex) to the rest of the company, and the second to announce that their company would be changing its name from Washington&Lee to their current one due to a falling out between the two co-owners. **Childish, I know**.

So, an impromptu meeting was unusual, but Alex went along, downing his second cup of coffee before entering the room which he had only ever been in 3 times. Really, the term ‘company’ was an exaggeration as there were not many employees since half of them had left to join Lee’s new company, so the meeting was held in Washington’s office. When Alex had arrived, most of his colleagues were already there. All 8 of them.

Standing to the left of George Washington was George King, a rich British man who was close to being the most snobbish and posh person Alex had ever met (and he went to Princeton). Always had to be centre of attention. The man was wearing an expensive looking grey suit which put Alex’s own black discount one to shame. He had a thing about showing off his money, and Alex despised him. _Oh, to be free of the confines of the rich._

To the side of him were three other men, all standard, middle class American citizens: Nathaniel Green, Henry Knox and Nathaniel Pendleton. Not really much about them, they seemed to keep to themselves and didn’t really associate with the other people in the room. Pretty plain.

But then there was John Adams, the ass of the century. He was a lazy motherfucker who did nothing but complain all day of illness and his wife’s illness and his children and all other things he could think of. He was home more often than in work, and Alex had to wonder how the man even had a job. The two had a falling out within weeks of Alex working full time due to a case they had been working on during which the man had complained of a bad back and went home to go on a weeklong bender with his college friends _. Useless prick._

John Jay was also in the room, shrinking when Alex walked in the room. And so maybe that gave him a lot of satisfaction, but the man was another slacker. They had worked on a case together with another college, James Madison, a few years back. It was going well, they had a plan to split the work evenly and eventually wrote 85 pages. John Jay wrote 5 pages. James Madison wrote 29 but was suffering with pneumonia. Alex wrote the other 51. A bit overboard, but he couldn’t help himself. And when he came in to see a measly 5 pages from the shrimp, he couldn’t help himself either. A few flipped desks and smashed cups later, John Jay learned never to annoy Alexander Hamilton.

Alex stalked past him, head held high, and stood next to Theodosia and Aaron Burr. Theodosia was a kind and strong woman who stood by her own opinions and was a brilliant lawyer. Alex had the feeling that her and Angelica would get on. Burr on the other hand was a mystery. He kept quiet and wouldn’t tell any of his opinions, preferring to keep his opinions separate from his professional life. But Alex was yet to see him as alive as he acted when he was around Theodosia. The two had worked together for over 5 years before they got together and married, and being the least disgusting and arrogant people in the room, Alex smiled at them. Burr nodded back, and Theo gave him a large, warm smile. Acquaintances would be the best way to describe their relationship. A cough from Washington’s right hand side reminded Alex of the other two people in the room, the two who had arrived only moments after Alex.

**Ew.**

James Madison was red in the face with the effort it took to stop coughing still suffering from a non-stop chest infection which had been going on for as long as Alex knew him. He was nice enough, being 3 years his senior, he had taken Alex under his wing when he arrived with the other intern. Speaking of which…

Thomas Jefferson was smirking at Alex, his normal look. But Alex found that unlike a certain freckle faced smirk, this one made him feel anything but warm and fuzzy. It made him want to stab a bitch. The two had arrived together on an internship programme, and the idea was that Washington would hire the better of the two at the end of the course. From the moment they met they clashed, arguing about everything under the sun and using their constant need to beat the other as a drive to do better. Eventually, Madison, who was their mentor, gave up on them and told Washington to either hire one or fire both. But the boss had other ideas.

After a particularly successful case involving Levi Weeks with both Lawyers working together to defend him, Washington hired both of them. In his words, they “complement each other and make a great team.”, though both men would highly disagree. The rumour was that Washington really just wanted a bit of drama around the office and so hired them both in the hope that they would bring some life into his. And boy was he right.

And so in his usual way, Alex glared at Jefferson and flipped him the bird, earning a quick slap from Theodosia. He was about to make a comment when Washington cleared his throat. The quiet hum of conversation stopped immediately, and Washington looked around at each of his employees in turn.

“Now folks, I need you all to know that what I am about to tell you has by no means been easy for me. I love this company with my heart and soul, and I have worked my whole career to keep it running. But my problem is that I am old, and running a company in itself is tiring. So, I am stepping down from my position as director and retiring to working from the side-lines.” Washington announced, his voice cracking heartbreakingly at the end of the sentence, a gasp of shock rippling around the room, and Alex wanted nothing more than to go and hug the man. Maybe the man was his boss and maybe he intimidated Alex quite a bit, but still he looked utterly distraught at his announcement. Everyone was whispering quietly to each other, everyone except Jefferson. Obviously.

“What? How? Hold on, what’s gonna happen to the company then?” He sputtered, before turning and looking at his boss with wide eyes, a concerned expression on his face. George rolled his eyes.

“I’m getting there, Thomas. Now, just know that I have put a lot of thought into this, and honestly this is for the best. I have chosen a worker to put in charge.” George looked straight at Alexander, and his heart began to race. _Could he? Could George…. Oh, wait a minute._ Georges gaze turned sympathetic before he looked to the other side of the room.

“John Adams, you are the new director of Washington Law firm. Congratulations!” Washington proclaimed, voice sounding suspiciously fake.

**_John Adams._ **

**_The fat motherfucker who slacked off his work and wanted nothing more than to be at home._ **

**_The director of Washington law firm?_ **

Everyone began patting him on the back, congratulating him on his promotion. But only one phrase ran through Alex’s head.

“What the ever-loving fuck?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,
> 
> fank much
> 
> also v sorry this is boring but it needed to be done? Return of JLo next chapter.


	8. Fucking Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sass.  
> Pure sass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoi Gois. 
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late updating, I was procrastinating too much over the weekend.  
> Here is a return to the lams for you all.  
> I might not update this weekend, I'm off to spain for a week from Saturday, but I'll try to do so before I go or I'll try bring my laptop.  
> Enjoy!

Johns phone vibrated in his pocket. Again.

For the past 10 minutes it had been none stop going off, and he was trying his hardest to ignore it. _You have too much work to do John._ His brain kept reminding him, and so he gritted his teeth and sunk into the soft leather seat of the small local café that he had claimed as his workspace that afternoon, laptop on his knee and only one thing in mind-work.

At least until his phone vibrated again and he made a screech of frustration in the back of his throat which attracted a lot of strange looks from the other customers in the café. When he pulled the thing out of his pocket to check who so desperately needed to speak to him, he wasn’t really surprised.

_12 new messages from asshokle_

Rolling his eyes, John opened the messages and raised his eyebrows at the language he was met with.

 **Asshokle:** jOHn

Help me now pls

Im in danger of exploding with the pure moronic ish behaviour im witnessing

Jonh

JoHnaATHOn

JOHN MY DARLING PLS ANSWER ME I NEED SUPPORT

JOhn they put John Adams in charge

JOHN FUCKING ADAMS

He does FUCKING NOTHING

Motherfucker answer me now or ill set ur apartment on fiyr

Im going with the matched where are you

John pls send help I need ur kindness to stop me from committing multiple murders.

On top of that there were 3 missed calls from his neighbour, and shaking his head in annoyance, john made the decision that he couldn’t ignore the man any longer, and so sent a quick message to satisfy him.

 **My dearest JLo:** the fuck Alex

 **Asshokle:** pls help me

 **My dearest JLo:** I’m in the place2b café come join me

 **Asshokle:** I can’t im in work im lawyering

I have an actual job

Unlike some people

 **my dearest JLo:** oi

do you want the help or not

because I too have an actual job that you’re distracting me from

so I’ll just go back to that

 **Asshokle:** IM ON MY WAY

John snorted and shook his head again. _This man._

**

About 10 minutes later, the mahogany door of the café opened and in walked a man who looked, in Johns eyes, like an actual model. Alex’s hair was all over the place, but he made it look like it was professionally done. He had a stern facial expression which gave the image of a stereotypical lawyer, but John could spot the smile and curiosity hid behind the expression through his eyes. The three-piece black suit he sported was breath-taking, cut to accentuate his figure and drawing an essence of wealth that John was sure he certainly didn’t have. Overall, John decided, Alexander Hamilton was beautiful.

_Oh no…_

Johns heart dropped when he came to that realisation, but it was at that exact moment when Alex spotted him huddled in the corner and grinned widely at him. _Fuck._ It seemed that in the day they had spent apart John had forgotten the brightness of his neighbours smile. John tried to adjust his outfit to make himself more presentable, or as presentable as possible considering his outfit-a pastel green t-shirt and light blue jeans paired with a pair of boots which he wore when he was working in the forests. Alex’s professionalism really did put him to shame.

The creak of a chair being pulled out made John look up from straightening his top. He was confronted by a full frontal Alex, and he couldn’t be happier. Up close, Alex looked tired. Really tired. He had bags under his eyes, dark against his pale skin tone, and they did nothing more than add some character to his face. Alex didn’t in any way look bad, and John doubted he ever could, but as John found himself studying the other man’s face, he noticed the shine of happiness in his eyes was being masked by something else, something-

“Im so fucking pissed, John.” Alex seethed, and John could now put a finger on the expression. Anger.

“Well hello to you too Alexander.” John laughed, but Alex took this as an invitation to continue spilling his anger, forcing John to simply sit back and listen.

“Washington put John Adams in charge of the company. John fucking Adams. The mans a useless lump of shit who spends more time at home drinking and partying than he does in work. He took a week off because he had ‘the flu’ last month. And did he fuck have the flu, the man was in Ibiza for a week. There are so many people who would be better for the job, such as me for example. I work all night for this job, and he gets promoted just because he is a – I don’t even know what he does to get himself promoted he just- what?”

John was aware of the lovesick smile which had made its way onto his face during the course of Alex’s heated rant, but he couldn’t help it. Alex was just so open with his emotions and his face when he was angry was a full display of said expressions. _I need to draw him._ John knew for a fact that he could fill sketchbooks of just Alex, there were so many different ways that his face could look.

_Is that creepy?_

_Probably._

_Oh well._

John found he simply didn’t care how creepy he looked. At least not until Alex did. “John, John, John, Joh-“

“What?” John was met with a smug grin from his neighbour.

“Should I be more concerned that you haven’t blinked in about 5 minutes or the fact that you haven’t breathed in 2?” he stated sarcastically, and John found his face turning red, a common occurrence around Alex.

“I think you should be more concerned that an asshole is in charge of the company you work for.” John tried to divert Alex’s attention away from himself, but it didn’t seem to work.

“Ah, so you were listening. And here I was thinking that my beautiful face had your full attention. Im disappointed, dear.” He smirked condescendingly at John, who raised his eyebrows.

“Your face? It couldn’t keep even an artist’s attention.” _Lies._

“Oh, you do wound me Johnathon.” Alex gasped, hand clutching at his chest dramatically at the imaginary shot which had been fired.

“Like your face wounds my eyes.” John remarked childishly and was met by a snort from his neighbour.

“Low blow, John.” He grinned, pushing his sleeves up and leaning forward on the table. Johns eyes drifted to his strangely browned forearms, and immediately back up to his face. _Note to self-forearms are hot._

“You’re a low blow on humanity.” _More lies, definite lies._ John sat up straight and stared into Alex’s eyes. Anyone watching would certainly think something of the look the two had on their face, but Alex didn’t seem to and so John tried not to. Not like the proximity was making John sweat.

“Mature, John. Real mature.” Alex retorted, eyes twinkling.

“You’re….Mature…” John began, trailing off though once he realised the direction in which his words could be taken. And he was totally taken by the glint in Alex’s eyes and the smirk on his face.

“Do I need to show you how mat-“

“Do you want a coffee?” John intercepted immediately, standing up and brushing imaginary dust off his pants. _Not gonna happen._ Alex was laughing at Johns reaction, the small, (flirty?) smirk still on his face. “Lex? Do you want coffee or-“

“I thought I was supposed to be the man in this relationship?” Alex pouted, and John chose to ignore the way his stomach twisted and his heart started beating at 70mph at the words, instead opting to play along.

“In your dreams, hun. Now, coffee or not?” He managed, voice nearly breaking at the conversation they were having so freely and openly.

“If you insist, dear. Cappuccino, two shots of espresso if they do them, I need some energy to deal with the rest of today.” John should have known that Alex would be a diehard caffeine kind of man, if the bags under his eyes didn’t give it away.

“What exactly where you planning on doing for the rest of the day, _darling?_ ” John asked jokingly, playing along with Alex’s little game for the fun of it. What he wasn’t expecting, however, were his neighbours next words.

“ **You.”**

There was a beat of silence, before Alex smiled innocently and John sped off towards the counter to order their coffee, opting to ignore the words spoken to him. But his cheeks had other ideas, blushing bright red, along with his stomach in the way it felt like a flock of birds had just been released in there. His tried to focus his mind on ordering coffee, but there was one thing that dominated his thoughts.

 

 

 

_Fucking Alexander Hamilton._

 

 

**_Literally._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks v much for all the comments and kudos, they literally make me squeal.  
> much love to you all.


	9. >7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> IM BACK FROM SPAIN  
> SO HERE'S AN UPDATE  
> JS  
> I WISH I WAS THIS SMOOTH IRL  
> IM NOT  
> also 69 comments lol

Alexanders previous… _flirtation? Joke?....promise?_ was forgotten soon enough. Well, mostly, although the butterflies in Johns stomach didn’t seem to think so as they continued their acrobatics routine. However, for the next half an hour, John listened to Alexander rant and rave about how much better he would be than John Adams. Well, listened isn’t really how an onlooker would describe it. To anyone else, John looked as though he was listening to his idol speak for the first time, drinking in every word and nodding in agreement to every last opinion Alex gave as though everything he said was the words of the gospel. Which is what it seemed to be for the man himself.

The was Alex spoke was totally captivating. His words and opinions were made all the more convincing due to the animated way he told them, effortlessly sounding as many authors would dreams to sound. Even if half of his words were insults at the ‘fat motherfucker’ who was John Adams. John, who normally disliked gossiping with a passion, found that actually, Adams fully deserved any hatred coming his way. And if the reason for his newfound hatred was that Alex was upset, well, nobody needed to know.

“I swear to god, John, if he makes our working hours any shorter which knowing the lazy fucking good for nothing attitude the tramp has he will, I will throw him out of the office window, consequences be damned.” Alex said with such conviction (and volume), causing the woman sat at the table next to them to give him a concerned look and hurry out of the shop. John snorted at the serious look on his neighbour’s face, and at the sound the look softened considerably, morphing into a calm smile.

“Speaking of consequences,” Alex glanced at the watch on his wrist and then downed the rest of his coffee with magical speed. “I should probably return to hell and do my job, which is more than some people do.” He shook his head, smiling down at John as he stood up. Recognising the fact that Alex was leaving, John too stood up, though he was unsure why.

“I suppose you probably should.” He said lamely, and as Alex turned to leave, John grabbed his wrist across the table. He turned around in surprise, looking first at Johns hand on his arm, and then up to John with a questioning eyebrow. John decided to keep his hand where it was, the cold wrist was doing wonders to soothe his nerves.

“Um, this was, um, fun.” John stuttered, before taking a breath and starting again. “I was wondering what you were doing tonight? Don’t say it, I mean seriously.” John smiled at Alex’s smirk, knowing exactly what words would come out of his mouth before he said them. And he did not want a repeat of before.

“Well, currently in the Ham diary there is… microwave noodles, TV surfing and then sleep.” He looked upset, as though he had actual plans.

“Please, Lex, we both know you don’t sleep.” John rolled his eyes at his neighbour’s mischievous laugh. _Hold on that sounded creepy._

“I’m not denying it.” His eyes flashed with an unknown emotion again, and John tilted his head slightly in an almost twitch like movement, before he grinned again.

“Well, would you like to go and get something to eat? I mean, you don’t have to, but I have no food in and don’t really want to eat alone in a restaurant and- “

“It’s a date, querido.” Alex cut in calmly with a flirtatious wink, before pulling his hand out of Johns grasp and walking away.

The butterflies continued with a newfound rigour, Johns hand falling limply to the side as he flopped down into his seat. Before Alex left his sight, John found his eyes attached to the decisively wonderful ass his neighbour had. There was an almost feminine look about the way he swung his hips as he walked, but the smirk that was thrown his way as he left the café screamed fuckboy.

**_And fuck that boy he would._ **

**_Hopefully._ **

John felt his cheeks flush at the thought, shaking his head at his traitorous mind he settled back down into his seat to continue his work, but was distracted by the smiling waitress who stood in front of his table.

“John Laurens.” She sung suggestively, and he rolled his eyes.

“Hi, Martha.” Martha leant her arms on the table in front of him, giving him a look. “What?”

“Who’s the eye candy? Didn’t think Mr Workaholic was the type to go for a rich fuckboy.” John felt his stomach lurch at her words. She waggled her eyebrows, and he tried to defend himself.

“One, never use the word eye candy. Secondly, what do you mean, ‘go for’? And thirdly, he is my neighbour. He is not a rich fuckboy.” John straightened his back proudly, thinking he had shut down the waitress’s thoughts. Apparently not.

“John, you literally asked him on a date. And don’t think I didn’t see you staring at his ass the whole time he was stood up. I may have gotten shitty grades, but I’m not stupid. I can practically see the rainbows in your eyes.” She straightened up, planting her hands on her hips. “And I’m certain that with an ass, face and body like that, whoever he was is a fuckboy. Good luck on your date.” She waved slyly at him, strutting back to the counter.

“It’s not a date…” He let out weakly, and she merely laughed at him. If John was straight, he would have taken Martha up on her offer when she asked him to dinner a few weeks ago _. Wait. That’s a thing isn’t it. Ask someone to dinner = go out with me = love interest_. Although Alex was certainly on the cards for ‘go out with me’, John suddenly realised that he had in fact just asked Alexander Hamilton on a date. And he said yes. He found himself grinning widely at this.

_This has to be a sign. Right?_

With a newfound need to do his work and get home, John opened his laptop to see his Facebook page open with the search bar sporting the name ‘Elizabeth Schuyler’. _Oh yeah!_ Completely disregarding his actual job, John began scrolling through the list of people, mind going over what he needed to say as he scanned each profile for the dark-haired girl in Alex’s picture.

‘ _Hi, I’m alexander Hamilton’s neighbour and he is v lonely so come to my house for Christmas dinner!”_

That doesn’t sound right.

_Hey, I’m alexander Hamilton’s friend and he told me about y’all last time we slept on his couch and I was wondering if you could come over on Christmas and surprise him.”_

That sounds dodgy.

_Hi, I’m a friend of Alexander Hamilton. He seems to miss all his friends a lot, and told me about all of you the other day. I was planning on surprising him on Christmas by having you all come over and eat dinner with us. That is, if you don’t already have plans? Hope to hear from you soon!_

Better.

Johns eyes landed on Elizabeth, or as her profile says, ‘Eliza’. A victorious smile makes its way onto his face as he spots three more familiar faces on the top of her friends list, Maria, Angelica and Peggy. Maybe it wouldn’t take too long after all.

After finding Lafayette and Hercules (They were easy. After all, who’s even called Hercules these days?) John typed out the message and sent it to all six of them in one message. He smiled happily and sat back in his chair, stretching out his sore muscles and glancing at the watch on his wrist.

3:30pm.

_Hold up, I didn’t tell Alex a time._

Reaching into his pocket, he retrieved his phone (which he put on silent) to find even more messages from Alexander.

 **Asshokle:** What time tonight babe.

Ignore that

I didn’t mean literally.

Anyway, whats the dresscode?

Tracksuit? Jeans? Suit? Birthday suit ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

John

_My dearest, JLo changed asshokles name to #impatient_

**My dearest, JLo:** Go for smart/casual. And 7? If that’s alright _babe_

 **#impatient:** 7 or longer, size doesn’t matter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **My dearest, JLo:** longer.

 **#impatient:** Wait what.

John

!!!!!

_My dearest, JLo is offline._

_#impatient changed my dearest,JLo’s name to >7_

**#impatient:** hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2252 HITS WOW HOW WHAT  
> THANKS VERY MUCH  
> look the hamilsquad is appearing   
> but so will the drama  
> beware  
> hehe  
> who can spot Johns facebook mistake


	10. More tragic backstories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoops I slipped and a tragic backstory appeared ft you guessed it Henry Laurens A+ parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at that, another update.  
> Don't you have anything else to do? I hear you ask.  
> Well yes I do since I have like 24 exams starting in 35 days that I seriously need to revise for but you know what FUCK REAL LIFE MY POOR SMOL JOHN HAS DADDY ISSUES.

 

John realised his problem as soon as he got home and noticed a letter addressed to ‘Mr Jack Laurens’ on his floor. The name made his face drain of colour.

_What have I done._

Only one person called him Jack, and the only time John saw the man was on the typical holidays, Christmas and Thanksgiving. If it was up to him he would never see his father again. He was a horrible man.

A die hard, old fashioned republican. John had no hatred for the republicans, mind, but Henry and his beliefs caused a lack of support on his behalf for the party. Not that John particularly supported any party, he was more of a ‘I support my ideas and anyone else who does’ kind of guy. One of the main things he disliked about the system of politics was how a man so full of prejudice and hatred against everyone who was not straight, cisgendered, white or pure American could climb to such a high place, but he accepted it as best he could. Henry raised- or rather paid a nanny to raise-him and his sister after their mother died when they were young, so John had never actually known Henry to be any different. However, everyone who saw them together at a typical ridiculously publicised party would say how his father hadn’t been the same since the ‘accident’.

It wasn’t an accident at all, really. It happened on the day of a massive campaign led by the republicans, his father was giving a speech which he had prepared months before and so the whole family stood next to him on stage, Him, his mother and his 6-year-old sister. Although he was only 9 at the time, John knew what his father was saying was complete racist and homophobic bullshit. Mr ‘my-family-is-the-perfect-example’ Laurens didn’t realise the extent that his words hurt people. Didn’t realise the effect that the words ‘conversion camps are needed’ had on some, or how much the words ‘any marriage should be between a man and a woman of the same race and religion, to go against this is to go against god’ angered people. How they hurt and angered his own son.

He didn’t even realise the gun in the crowd until too late, until the shot which was meant for him was fired straight through his wife’s chest. And when a crowd swarmed the stage, having little regard for the two young children screaming beside their dying mother, he failed to help his children and allowed himself to be pushed away from his family to save his own life. John had immediately grabbed Martha and hugged her to his chest, not letting go even when he felt a searing pain along his side as an attacker fought with a policeman, because to John family meant you needed to protect each other, no matter the consequences. Obviously, Henry had other beliefs. He only realised his children were missing when he got the phone call from the hospital, but he wasn’t fazed at all.

_Is this Henry Laurens? You are listed as emergency contact for Master Jack Laurens. I’m sorry to inform you that your son was stabbed in his side during the attack on your campaign, he’s lost a lot of blood but we need your permission before operating. We’re in ward-_

_Operate. I have more important matters to deal with._

_But sir, your daughter is very distressed and-_

_I’ll send their nanny._

_But-_

_Good afternoon._

When John awoke the next day to a piercing pain in his side, he was greeted by his nanny. She stayed with him for a few days until he was well enough to come home, and though he was confused why his father didn’t come and visit him like the other kids in the ward had their families, he was excited to see the man. Being young, John didn’t notice the sympathetic look in his nanny’s eyes when they jumped out of the car and raced to their father’s office, smiles wide at the thought of seeing him after such a long time.

But their excitement was stopped when his father slammed the office door in their face with a ‘make me a brandy, Jack.’ Blinking at the door, John turned to see his sister being ushered away by his nanny, and another house-servant smiling at him sadly.

It was that house servant who taught John exactly how his father liked things made, and for the young boy, the man who taught him how to be a servant. Jacob was his name, and he was not only a friend, but a role model for the man.

Still, John spent most of his childhood confused as to why his nanny was the one to show up for any parent teacher meetings in school, why she was the one who celebrated his birthdays, why other kids had days out with their parents whilst he barely saw his father except to take orders and tell him how his grades where. But he managed, and tried his hardest to take his father’s place in his sister’s life.

So maybe Henry was messed up after the attack, but John refused to forgive him for the way he treated him and his sister for the rest of their childhood. _Slaves is the word your looking for._ He was more obsessed with his work than his children, so naturally John drifted away from him. And with his outlooks on life, John was certain that Henry would not appreciate his life as it was. Not to mention his… romantic interests.

But he still made sure that he returned every holiday, terrified as to what would happen if he disobeyed the man. Henry had never laid a finger on his children, but John had grown to fear the flash of rage which was so often seen on his face after what happened to Jacob.

Henry had been shouting at John because he got a B on his latest English test. For most this would be good. But not Henry, as his child had to be the best to make him look like a good father. John stood in silence, ignoring the spit hitting his face and the volume of his father’s words as he spat at the boy who, by the age of 14, had learnt not to argue back and had grew bored of the insults flying his way. Jacob had made his way into the room to clean, shooting a furious look at the back of Henry’s head at the way he was treating his son.

“-your mother would be disappointed in the absolute failure that you are becoming! How dare you disgrace my name-our name this way! I’m disgusted to have a son like you, you lazy piece of shit!” He roared, and John just stared at the ground. But Jacob, poor, kind Jacob, refused to stand by and allow John to be spoken to that way.

“With all due respect, sir.” He spoke coolly, back straight and looking fearless to the normal eye. But John didn’t miss the fearful look in his eye as Henry spun round to face him, face red and hands clenched. “Your son is the most hardworking child I know. John is much less lazy than some other people around here.” He growled at the older man, the meaning behind his words clear as he glared into Henrys eyes.

“ _Jack,_ Leave.” Henry commanded, and Johns eyes widened with worry at the purely evil tone his voice had taken on. But Jacob smiled sadly at him.

“Goodbye, John.”

The screams of pains still haunted him to that day, and so did the unmissable red stain which wouldn’t come out of the kitchen floor.

So, John had made a bit of a mistake in inviting Alex’s friends over on Christmas when he was asked, no, ordered to go to his father’s house. His mind began racing to find a way to satisfy both parties, since he had already sent each of Alex’s friends a message.

_Oh shit, I’m going to have to tell him._

_He won’t take no for an answer._

_I need an excuse._

_‘my friends are coming over’_

_Nah, he wouldn’t accept that._

_‘I’m surprising my friend.’_

_No, he wouldn’t- wait._

_‘I’m surprising my **girl** -friend’_

_Ew._

_But palpable._

_He would believe it._

John sighed in defeat, throwing his letter on the side and picking up his phone to message his father. His hands shook as he typed out the lie, trying to sound as excited and sorry as he would need to be to convince the man.

 _Hello sir, I’m just writing to say that unfortunately I won’t be able to make it for Christmas this year. You see, I’ve met this girl, and I’ve already asked her to eat with me this Christmas along with her friends. I’m planning on asking her out soon, in fact_ -

Johns cheeks flushed as he realised what he could actually do with this lie.

_-we have a date tonight! Her name is Alex, and I really like her. I’m very sorry that I can’t make it._

_Sincerely, Jack._

John hit send before he could stop himself and put his phone in its usual place- the fruit-bowel. He found himself grinning at the reminder that he in fact had a date with Alex tonight, walking to his bedroom to choose an outfit to wear. Maybe he did really like Alex, because the text didn’t seem like too much of a lie.

His stomach flipped.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowe, this got sad. Poor Jacob.   
> Also Johns side pain? Yeah, heres the explanation.  
> Sorry bout this.
> 
> Thanks for comments because I spent another day planning this.  
> Oh well, English revision right? 
> 
> Right?
> 
> x_x


	11. Take me, out, tonight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre date(or 'platonic dinner') preparation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck it, you wanted another so heres another.   
> not as if I've procrastinated for the last 2 weeks and im now going to fail my exams because I need to remember 47 PasSAGes FroM maRKS gOSpel WORD BY WORD IN 30 DAYS.  
> bUT its fine because my fictional children are having a grand old time.  
> enjoy.

It was half past 6, and John was staring at a pile of clothes on his floor in panic. He had gone through almost everything he owned to try and find the right outfit, but nothing had struck him as a good choice for his dinner with Alex.

His mind kept trying to convince him that it was a date, but John was adamant that it wasn’t. In fact, Alexander himself seemed to be pretty convinced that it was a date, because “Since when do friends go out for an evening meal together, Johnathon?”. But they were friends, and John honestly didn’t have food in so he honestly needed to go out. And he definitely had not been planning his shortage of food. _Why are you so worked up about how you look then?_

Gritting his teeth at the thought, John sat back from the mountain of clothes and sighed, giving himself one last ditch attempt of defending himself from his traitorous mind. Maybe it was because he grew up having to impress every time he left the house otherwise the magazines would go wild. Maybe because he was going to a fancy restaurant, and he didn’t want to be the odd one out by being too posh or too casual? _Sure._ His mind whirred as he scanned the clothes, picturing the outfits he could make in his head but still none of them seemed suitable.

Blue jeans were too casual, suits were too posh, white shirts didn’t look good, colourful shirts didn’t go with the trousers, t-shirts didn’t cut it, even his shoes were proving to be a problem. It had even gotten to the point where he could hear Alexander drying his hair in his room, which proved to him that he was late since Alex always left his until last, or didn’t do it at all.

No, he was not a stalker, he just heard the dryer in the morning sometimes.

_Creeper._ His mind taunted him, but he rolled his eyes in exasperation. After picking up another few items of clothing and holding them up against him, John threw them across the floor in defeat. Deciding upon giving up for a while and coming back later, John retreated to the bathroom to have a shower, but he stopped at the noise from the room next door.

Despite the constant whirr of a hairdryer, John heard a familiar tune which caused him to smile. But what made him smile even more was the surprisingly good voice which was singing over the top of the tune, and the fact that the voice probably had no idea he was listening in.

“They say that I’ve got the best ass, below 14th street, is it true?” He giggled at Alexanders emotive voice, answering the question in his head.

Yes.

***

_“Whats the time?”_ Alexander sang as he hung his head upside down to dry his hair. A grin had been permanently fixed on his face since returning home, the excitement of his unofficial date with John was way too much for it not to show. Even Jefferson had noticed his change in mood and tried every trick in the book to ruin it. But he couldn’t, because Alex just had to think of John ‘>7’ Laurens and Jefferson seemed to melt away.

_“Well it’s gotta be close to midnight.”_ Alex glanced at the clock to ensure that it wasn’t actually close to midnight. _No, it’s close to 7._ Because missing this night with John might just ruin him.

“ _My body’s talking to me, it says time for danger.”_ Alex flipped his hair over his shoulder at the line, smirking at the imaginary audience in an imitation of the character. As in the musical, he shimmied his body in a way that would make any person blush. But who can just sing along to a musical without acting it out?

_“It says I wanna commit a crime,”_ He stood up in the most sexual way he could, sticking his ass out and narrowing his eyes, still singing along at the top of his voice. “ _Wanna be the cause of a fight_.” Mimicking the actual movements from the musical, he walked, or rather strutted, across the room to retrieve his planned outfit from its place on the dresser.

_“Wanna put on a tight skirt, and flirt, with a stranger.”_ He continued to smirk widely as he threw off his towel dramatically and rolled his hips to the music. _I always knew I could make it as a stripper._ Pausing in his acting, Alex instead began to pull on his clothes, still singing. He heard the hairdryer from next door turn off, signalling the fact that his neighbour was probably nearly ready too. His smirk turned into a soft smile at the thought of John, who was still insisting that it was not a date whatsoever, it was in his words a “completely platonic dinner”. Which Alex took to mean a date, 100%.

Quickly grabbing a cologne, Alex sprayed himself lightly and grabbed a brush to sort out his hair one last time when he heard a knock on the door followed by a meek “Alex, are you nearly ready?”.

Alex nearly laughed at how shy John sounded, but really, he adored how easy it was to make the man blush. “Ready for you, baby!” He shouted, laughing immediately after at the suspicious sounding bang on the door which was probably John banging his head on it. “Nearly, John. Come in and wait.” He shouted again, and listened for the open and close of the door.

Suddenly a strange feeling started in his stomach, at which he furrowed his eyebrows. _Am I… nervous?!_ His mind began racing. _What if I’m too overdressed? What if I’m underdressed? What if I got the wrong idea? What if… no. stop._ Alex breathed a soft laugh at his momentary mental breakdown, which soon turned to a quick intake of breath at the creak of his bedroom door opening. He turned to greet John, smiling widely, but stopped immediately and stared with his mouth open just a little bit.

_Please take me._

Both pairs of eyes began raking over the other, taking in their clothes and almost drooling at the way each looked.

_Don’t forsake me._

A light blush made its way onto Alex’s cheeks, and when his eyes landed on Johns own cheeks he saw they were already bright red which made his blush even harder because _damn he’s too adorable._

_I’ll let you make me._

Their eyes met for a moment, and everything else seemed to be lost in the heat of the stare, melting away into nothing. Any previous nervousness disappeared as he looked straight into Johns mind and saw only awe.

 

_Take me, Out, tonight._

_Tonight._

_Tonight._

 

Alex gulped.

 

_Tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the comments and kudos.   
> protip more comments = more motivation=more chapters.  
> remember, stay  
> S O F T A N D N E A T   
> over easter  
> if you don't celebrate easter, stay soft and neat anyway.


	12. *gay intensifies*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nerds looking hawt for their unofficial date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I got carried away here.  
> Enjoy these two fucking nerds getting shook by eachother.

The music which had previously been playing stopped, and so did Johns heart. He had finally found some suitable clothes to wear, and thrown them on before stepping out of his apartment and knocking on Alex’s door. The flirty statement from Alex didn’t really surprise him, but nevertheless he blushed bright red and hit his head on the door in an overly dramatic show of his exasperation. _Get real, John. You love it._ When he entered Alex’s apartment, his eyes widened at the song playing, ‘out tonight’ from Rent. _Nerd._

He tried his hardest to simply walk to Alex’s room, to ignore the darker part of his brain which was trying to show him an image of Alex in Mimi’s outfit, but as usual his mind betrayed him. The idea probably shouldn’t have been that attractive, in fact to a normal person a man in such a feminine visage would make them uncomfortable but instead John felt certain other discomforts in his body. _The night hasn’t even started yet, John._

So, laughing softly to himself at how well the song fit what they were doing, he continued down the hallway to Alexanders bedroom (where the music was coming from). He stopped outside the room, taking a moment to compose himself after hearing Alex’s soft laugh from inside, before opening the door with a loud creak. Alex turned to him, a large smile on his face until he caught sight of John and his mouth closed, stopping dead.

Perhaps John was actually dead, because the sight in front of him was surely meant for heaven. His eyes seemed to get a mind of their own and roamed Alex’s body, which looked breath-taking in his outfit. A tight-fitting shirt covered his torso, a calming grey with black buttons down the centre, looking as though it had come right out of a shop with how crisply ironed it was. The sleeves were rolled up neatly, exposing his glorious forearms. It dipped in at the waist and made Alex’s figure look slightly feminine with his curvy hips, and Johns eyes were immediately drawn to his ass which was showing prominently with the jeans he was wearing, before he had turned around. The jeans themselves where dark blue, looked quite expensive but also comfortable. They too were tight fitting and showed off how toned and curvy his legs were, not like a typical man’s chicken legs. John found it intoxicating how Alex managed to look so feminine but also manly in his dress, not just his attitude.

His eyes rose back up Alex’s body, from his black dress shoes to his adorable black bowtie before settling on his face. Well, settling wasn’t really the word, more like flitting around. They skirted across his luxuriously bouncy curls for a while, watching as the light bounced off the raven coloured locks, before roaming the rest of his face. He stopped though, because something had changed, and it wasn’t just the (absolutely illegal) stubble which darkened his neighbours jaw and made him look like he’d just stepped out of a photoshoot. No, Alex’s face seemed to be glowing in the light of the room, looking more smooth and even than John could photoshop. His cheekbones looked higher and more prominent, adding an exotic structure to his face, his permanent eyebags had disappeared and his eyes themselves seemed bigger and more alive. He could practically see the mischief dancing in Alex’s eyes as they trailed across his own body. It took John a moment to realise what the change was.

Makeup. Alex was wearing makeup. And to say that fact didn’t make John shiver would be a downright lie. _Because he wore makeup for you._ Johns cheeks turned even redder at the thought.

 _There is no way this man is straight. You could have a chance after all._ The better half of his mind informed him, however any hope of cognitive thinking flew out of the window in that moment as he made eye contact with Alex. Whereas he was sure the look in his eyes was one of pure awe, Alexanders expression portrayed one emotion only.

Hunger.

He was staring straight into Johns eyes, and he felt as though his neighbour was trying to see into is soul. But he also felt as though he was a piece of steak that was about to be devoured by a starving man, the dip of Alex’s left eyebrow and the small quirk of his lips giving Johns multiple ideas which he wouldn’t even be comfortable describing to the devil. Nevertheless, the thought of being devoured by the small Caribbean didn’t repulse him in the slightest. _You’re so gay._

The music stopped, and as I said before, so did Johns heart as he saw Alex gulp nervously. _Wait, nervously? Alex is nervous?_ The thought gave John a random boost of confidence, knocking him out of his awestruck daze and making him smirk slyly.

“Damn, Alex, are you a parking ticket?” He tried to hold in his laughter at Alex’s confused expression.

“Wha- “

“Because you look damn fine.” He smiled, revelling in the way his neighbours blush deepened at the words.

“Yet luckily, I don’t need paying to drive you wild, querido.” Alex seemed to regain his composture and stalked past John, brushing their shoulders as he went. Johns eyes followed him, and watched him grab a dark green blazer from where it was hanging on his bathroom door. Taking the gesture as a cue that Alex was ready to leave, John strolled to the front door, still in a sort of daze from the heavenly beauty that he was blessed with seeing. When he arrived, however, he noticed Alex had disappeared.

“Lex? Are you coming or not?” He laughed, trying to keep the mood light so that he didn’t do something he’d regret. Like diving on his neighbour. He glanced down the corridor to see the man in question come striding towards him, hips swaying in a way which had John gulping.

“Now, that all depends upon you baby boy.” Alex grinned mischievously, having achieved the reaction he evidently wanted out of John, who straightened (heh) considerably at the words, mind immediately wandering to dark places. Alex breezed past him, opening the door and standing back to let John through. He stumbled out of the door, taking a moment to try and compose himself before he turned back to Alex almost died again.

Because Alex was facing the door, in the process of locking it, but his ass was sticking out beautifully because of the way he was standing. And John was mesmerised. In fact, he almost didn’t notice when Alex looked slyly over his shoulder, catching John in the act.

“The night is still young, John. And I usually prefer someone to buy me dinner before they get a piece of this.” He patted his thigh cheekily, before walking up to John again and sliding his hand across Johns chest to his shoulder seductively. Trying in vain to defend his dignity, John began stuttering a protest, but he was stopped by Alex spinning him around by the shoulder. He let out a squeak at the sudden movement, and Alex giggled. Yes, giggled.

“Now, can we get going because I for one am,” He dragged his eyes suggestively up and down Johns body, and the man shivered.

“Ravenous.” He finished with a pointed wink, before sashaying towards the staircase. John let out a breath, shaking his head to try and clear his mind.

_Same._

 

 

 

( **I had to because fucking nerds)**

 

 

 

Alex was in shock. Or he had died, but he couldn’t decide whether he had gone to heaven or hell, because John Laurens looked like a cross between both. His hair was braided adorably, small strands which seemed meticulously undone where framing his angelic face in a way that had him nearly melting on the spot. But that was about it for the ‘angelic’ side, because the rest of his aura practically screamed ‘sin’.

He had black ripped skinny jeans on, and they looked simultaneously faded and well-worn as well as brand new and fashionable. They perfectly sculpted his legs, which looked to be all muscle and, from what Alex could see through the rips, freckled, tanned skin. If the devil came to earth today, those jeans would be what he would wear. A navy shirt covered his broad torso, and it did nothing to hide the rippling muscles which Alex knew covered Johns body, the buttons across the chest seemed strained. The top few buttons were undone in a way which would look messy on most people but on John it just looked perfectly fashionable.

He was also sporting a dark grey blazer which Alex was pleased to note matched his own shirt, however it and in fact Johns whole outfit just advertised wealth. The upper arms seemed tight across Johns biceps, and Alex felt himself licking his lips which were soft with the subtle makeup he was donning.

 _Oh shit, what if it makes John uncomfortable?_ Alex’s panicked eyes moved up to meet Johns own, not before skirting quickly around his, as usual, beautiful face. He was terrified to see Johns eyebrows slightly furrowed as he searched Alex’s features, moving along his contoured cheeks to his stubbled jaw, before making their quick journey back to his eyes. Alex gulped in fear at his reaction, trying his hardest not to flinch from his calculating stare. But the reaction was very positive, which shocked Alex.

Johns eyes suddenly darkened, and a small smirk made its way across his face. Alex visibly relaxed, trying to smirk back, but he found he couldn’t underneath Johns hungry gaze. Instead he gulped again, louder this time, which seemed to spur John on.

“Damn, Alex, are you a parking ticket?”

 _What? What does that even mean?_ Alex looked at john in confusion and saw a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Wha- “

“Because you look damn fine.” He retorted, accent showing through adorably so that the words ‘damn fine’ sounded even funnier. However, Alex found he couldn’t laugh because _John isn’t even bothered about the makeup. And he thinks I look nice. He complimented me. Oh shit how do I respond._ To hide his discomfort and hopefully divert Johns attention from his bright red face, Alex responded in the only way he could. Innuendo.

He walked towards John, revelling in the way he seemed to squirm at the closeness. When he was about a metre away, Alex attacked.

“Yet luckily, I don’t need paying to drive you wild, querido.” Alex could have sworn John shivered at his words, as well as the way their shoulders brushed as he slid past him to grab his trusty green blazer. Success.

He turned to speak to John, instead finding only an empty room and spotting the man strolling towards his door, his steps light and happy. Alex looked across into his bedroom mirror, smiling happily at the glow of his face. _I actually look nice._ Grinning, he began walking towards John, hips swinging in what was definitely not an attempt to make John flustered.

“Lex? Are you coming or not?”

He couldn’t help it, there was no way that couldn’t be an innuendo.

“Now, that all depends upon you, baby boy.” He nearly purred, voice deep and suggestive. Not waiting for Johns response to the new name, which had really just slipped out, he breezed past his neighbour and opened the door, watching as he stumbled into the hallway in a daze. _It’s just too easy._ In another attempt to wind John up, Alex bent over unnecessarily to lock his door, peeking over his shoulder to see Johns eyes practically glued to his ass. _The poor man, he isn’t even subtle about it._ Not that Alex really minded, he’d been told that his ass was wonderful.

Nonetheless, he straightened up and turned to John, smirking mischievously at the way his eyes immediately flickered away and around the room in an attempt to look innocent. But Alex knew otherwise. “The night is still young, John. And I usually prefer someone to buy me dinner before they get a piece of this,” He patted his thigh, stomach clenching at the way it jiggled under his palm. To hide his discomfort, he strode towards John, smiling slyly, before reaching out a hand and trailing it across Johns chest. _See, he doesn’t jiggle._ His mind taunted but he pushed the thought away, instead focusing on how Johns body shivered and he started weakly protesting Alex’s statement.

In a strangely fluid motion, Alex pulled Johns shoulder and he spun around to face him, his face looking scared but his eyes dancing with happiness. The little squeak he let out in shock had Alex letting out a giggle. _Gross._

Finally satisfied that he had got his own back after Johns completely unfair attack on his senses, Alex decided to take one last obvious look at Johns gorgeous body.

“Now can we get going, because I for one am,” His eyes raked up and down again. The man had obviously noticed, he was blushing for what seemed like the hundredth time. Walking backwards towards the door for the stairwell, Alex licked his lips.

“Ravenous.” He winked, making the meaning clear, before spinning and swinging his hips exaggeratedly. A small laugh made its way past his lips at the deep breath John took before he too began walking.

_This is going to be a good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um so wait, I have over 200 kudos, nearly 100 comments, and nearly 3000 HiTS????  
> T H A N K Y O U  
> Also, I don't know when the next update will be out because of GCSE's etc, but the good news is after them, I will have a whole almost 2 months to write as much as possible. So I beg you, come speak to me on tumblr and send me a prompt with a Hamilton ship, and I'll write it on here for you. I need things to do over the holidays!!!!!!
> 
> again, thanks for the everything, I adore the comments because you are all so nice about this fic.


	13. let the GAY-mes begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when will THEY LEarN  
> WHEN will they LEARN  
> that their acTIONS HAVE C O N S E Q U E N C E S  
> platonic dinner stage one

John was still giggling to himself as he followed Alex through the door, mind reeling with how utterly gorgeous the man looked in his outfit, every part of his body looking soft and perfect. Not to mention his face, the makeup the man was wearing never failed to send shivers down Johns spine at the fact that Alex wore makeup. For him.

 _But remember, this is a platonic dinner._ Johns mind reminded him exhaustedly.

_Yeah, about as platonic as Dean and Castiel._

_Oh fuck._

Sure, John was aware that he definitely did not think of Alexander Hamilton in a way which could be recognised as platonic, but when confronted with the effort that the man had gone through to look good for this dinner, John couldn’t bring himself to be angry at his traitorous thoughts. Because yes, any man in a ten-mile radius could see that Alexander was beautiful. Jaw-droppingly so. And maybe then John’s mind was simply stating a fact when he internally cried at the sight of the man.

John had been arguing with himself internally when Alex’s shout drew his attention back to the present. Unknowingly, John had made his way down at least five steps while Alex had stood waiting for the elevator to arrive, hand on his hip and smirking patronisingly at John.

“Where are you going? You really think I look like the sort of person who chooses stairs when there’s an elevator?” he stated, flipping his hair over his shoulder in a way which made it catch what dim light there was in the stairwell and shine brightly. John tried to formulate a sentence, but Alex’s beauty had again caught him off-guard. Again.

Although about 5 meters away from John, the sight of Alex stood above him confidently with that certain look in his eye had John blushing like a little girl. Because Alex looked like a god, ready to demand his wishes from his subjects, and in that moment John was certain that whatever Alex asked, no matter the obscurity, he would obey immediately.

_You kinky little shit._

John brought a hand across his face, as though that would wipe away the blush which was spreading like wildfire across his face, or at least remove that image from his mind. “I, er, witnessed something in there which kinda scarred me for life, so the stairs are definitely the better option.” John stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck and glancing at alex every so often so as not to be completely blinded with his beauty.

_Going a bit far there, John?_

“Oooookay then Johnny boy, I’ll meet you down there since I am not unnecessarily exercising. Even if that would mean I get to see you hot and sweaty.” Alex winked before the door dinged and he stepped in, turning to press the button.

“Don’t call me Johnny boy, Al.” Alex shuddered at the name.

“As long as you don’t call me that again.” He cringed before saluting as the door closed. _You are in way too deep._ John thought to himself as he began the familiar descent down the echoing staircase, a permanent smile fixed on his face. But the thing was, he didn’t care how fucked he was, because he was certain that even a miserly old businessman would be fucked over Alexander Hamilton. Hopefully not literally, as the thought gave John an unwanted and unjustified pang of jealousy, but on the other hand…

“Johnathon, my dearest, please hurry the fuck up or I’m going back to the apartment!” came the familiar exasperated shout from two floors down. John immediately began jogging down, although he knew that Alex wouldn’t really follow through on his threat.

_Or would he? I mean really, who would want to spend any more time with yo-_

_Stop._

The smirk on Alex’s face was well worth the run, as was the appreciative once over he received once he approached the man. He was whipped as hell.

“Now that’s what I like to see, hot and sweaty men rushing to do my bidding.” Alex quipped, looking up for Johns usual blush but was surprised when he didn’t see it, only a contented smile.

“I’ll do your bidding any day, Lexi.” John punctuated his sentence by throwing his arm around Alex’s shoulder in the most bro-hug way he could manage, trying not to shiver at the full body contact they were sharing, and pulled alex towards his chest before trying to release the man. But alex was having none of it, in fact he leaned into Johns side and wrapped his own arm around Johns waist. And this did make John shiver, his whole body tensed up as Alex’s hand slipped into his front pocket; _there goes platonic._

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, Querido.” He grinned up from under Johns arm, looking impossibly small and adorable from his position. John couldn’t help the adoring smile which made its way onto his face imperceptibly, though he did take note of how Alex’s cheeks began to turn red as he tucked his head back into Johns side. That’s new.

The cold winter air smacked them right in the face when they stepped out of the door, John’s embarrassingly sweaty body immediately cooling to a comfortable chill which he was sure would be bitter wind later on that evening. Luckily, though, John kept his coat in the car, and so he wouldn’t have to worry about being too cold later. Alex, on the other hand, was practically jumping with the amount he was shivering, an audible chattering of teeth being the only thing to fill the quiet of the night. Almost by instinct John gripped Alex’s arm from where his hand was still around his shoulders and pulled him in tighter, and Alex stiffened.

“John, you can let go if you want?” he said in a questioning tone which almost made John second guess his reasoning, but upon looking down at Alex’s practically blue lips, he decided he was perfectly fine where he was.

“Lex, you’re freezing. I’m trying to warm you up, you nugget. My cars right there, you’ll be released when we get to it.” John joked, tightening his hand in a friendly way on Alex’s arm. The man looked at him with eyes of confusion, before he hummed and they continued to walk side by side. John let out a breath of calm, before he quickly drew it back in at the feeling of Alexander sliding his arm along Johns back under his blazer and settling on the curve of his left hip. A trail of fire lay under the other man’s touch, and although not uncomfortable with the feeling in the slightest, John felt his throat tighten. Especially when Alex tugged on his side to pull himself even closer into Johns body. The journey to the car was taking much longer in Johns mind, it felt like a year since they left the apartment, though John would gladly spend years in the cold just for another chance to be this consensually close to Alex.

_Wow, john. You’re really gay right now._

And for the first time, that thought brought him comfort, not regret. When the two reached the car, John obviously went to open the door for the smaller man, but was met with a pout.

“John. I’m not a child. I can open the door myself.” He remarked, and if you didn’t know Alex well you would assume he was angry with the former man. But John didn’t miss the spark of mischief dancing in his friend’s eyes, and so he retorted in the same manner.

“Says the man who was shivering under my arm in,” he checked his smart watch. “30 degrees weather.”

“It’s still cold.”

“It’s barely even chilly.”

“Cold.”

“Lex, get in the- “

“Cold.”

“Alex, I swear to god.” John laughed at the man who was leaning against the car, still pouting childishly. When alex made no move to follow Johns request, the latter moved towards the smaller man. His mouth quirked up slightly at the side before falling into his pout again, but this time he raised his head at Johns closeness defiantly. John continued to step closer until he was right next to the man, and he reached behind him to grab the admittedly cold handle of the door, tugging it open. Or, he tried to, but Alex leaned back on the door, trapping Johns hand between the car and… his ass. John was touching Alex’s ass. And when he raised his eyes from staring at their place of contact, he noticed that Alex’s face was much closer than he originally anticipated. There was no longer a childish pout on the man’s face, rather a satisfied smirk.

“Well well well my dear. What’s happened here?” He quipped, raising an eyebrow in a certain way which had Johns breathing quickening.

“What has happened,” John whispered, leaning towards Alex so his breath ghosted the others ear lightly, and based off Alex’s surprised shiver, warmly. He took a deep breath before using his hand which was on the handle of the car to lift Alexander onto his shoulder, and opening the door with his other in one fluid motion, “is I won.” He deposited the man in the car despite his high-pitched whines of protest which hid his barely contained laughter under the surface. A bow later, the passenger door was closed and John had taken his seat, panting slightly. He took a moment to compose himself and then turned to be met with Alex’s laughter filled eyes staring right back at him.

“Well done, John. You actually beat me there.” He scoffed, before fiddling with the air con and music on Johns dashboard. Normally, this would annoy John, but he left his **friend** to do as he pleased and turned the key.

_Let’s go._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've returned for a one hit wonder after months of revising and then exams.   
> Don't be fooled, I have like 8 left, but they've chilled for now. (otherwise known as im-procrastinating-but-wont-admit-it)  
> Sunday 25th I will hopefully get back to regular updating, but for now I hope you liked these gay dorks being really gay.   
> As always thanks for your support and love, and come follow me on tumblr @angryhatefulcoffee-man and give me some asks for oneshots.  
> please.


	14. continuation of the GAY-mes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy  
> poor panic  
> rich privilege sux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is weirdly long  
> the next one will be longer  
> oh dear

They drove in comfortable silence up to the restaurant, which Alex had expected to be a small backstreet place where he could actually afford a piece of bread. Ho boy was he wrong. When he spotted the cars in the lot where John parked his own small trash can of a car, Bentleys and Ferraris and other rich kid cars, his stomach started twisting. Naively, he pushed it aside because _nah, the rich kids must be just out in force tonight. John can’t have that much money._

As they got out of the car, John threw a long coat at him, with the words ‘I don’t want you to die of hypothermia because then I won’t get my food and I’m hungry’, and Alex gratefully shrugged it on, relishing in the warmth and comfort the fabric provided.

“Shit, John, where’d you get this coat? I need me one of these!” Alex had exclaimed, face half buried under the fluffy collar of the thing in an attempt to escape the bitter wind. How John was coping with just a blazer and shirt he had no idea.

“My dad bought it for me back in the day when I had to attend those stupid political meetings or parties and whatnot. And- er- you kinda can’t buy it, he had it specially made by our tailor…” John rubbed his hands together, obviously embarrassed by the clear insight to the wealth he actually possessed. Alex just rolled his eyes.

“Rich people.” He remarked sympathetically.

“Ha, yeah.” Alex quirked an eyebrow at Johns defeated tone, but brushed it off as he moved close to the others side again. He was also not hoping that John would resume his earlier stance of wrapping his arm round Alex’s shoulder.

_No._

Of course he was, and when John didn’t get the hint, he grunted in discontent, even more so at Johns amused smile following his childish behaviour. Realising he’d failed at his attempt to initiate physical contact, Alex instead turned to surveying the area around them, eyebrows furrowing at the pure upper-class vibes the street gave off. Your typical designer brand rich folk stores, restaurants and people to put it lightly. Not a person in sight who didn’t have on some sort of high end brand of clothing, paired with gleaming shoes and expensive jewellery. Alex had never felt so small.

Because though he wasn’t poor exactly, (he got a healthy enough pay check from his job), the money in his bank and savings account probably wouldn’t be enough to buy a single shoe he saw on the sidewalk. The embarrassed feeling which coursed through his blood must have shown on his face, as John tentatively slid his arm into the crook in Alex’s where he had it tightly tucked into his side, linking them together.

“You okay, Lex?” John said lowly, as though he didn’t want to disturb the weird serenity in the area. It certainly wasn’t what Alex was used to, in fact the atmosphere was making him uncomfortable. Noise was his calm, the never-ending rush of New York traffic and bustling people was the backdrop to his life and had been since he was 19, so when the only noise to be heard was the occasional car passing or the click of a person’s heel across the road you can see why it was a change.

“It’s just so… quiet uptown. And rich.” He admitted, glancing up to see Johns apologetic face looking back at him.

“Yeah, I’ve never liked the quiet before either. But you’ll get used to it.” He took a deep, contented breath. “It smells nice here though.” He observed, looking to Alex for his opinion.

“Yeah, if your definition of ‘nice’ is rich, white privilege. Where’s this restaurant then, I’m starving.” He complained in a voice which dripped with falseness, but how could he not when people walking past the two constantly took double takes at their linked arms and out of place look. _We must just give off a middle-class millennial vibe. Or just a really gay vibe._

“Um, here?” John mumbled, shrugging his shoulders at Alex’s shocked look. Because behind John was the most expensive and high-end restaurant Alex had ever had the horror of laying eyes on. Through the meticulously designed and cleaned glass window on the front wall, Alex saw well-dressed couples sitting at white, grey and black tables, all which screamed ‘you don’t even have the money to sit in here’. The floor was marble, white and spotless, and actual pillars supported a high ceiling from which crystal chandeliers dangled.

Alex wouldn’t be able to touch the place with a 10-foot barge pole without paying a listed price.

“John, you’ve got to be kidding.” He deadpanned, staring with horror at his neighbour.

John shrugged innocently.

“I swear to God, John, I won’t be able to afford a glass of water in there! How much money do you think I have!” Alex panicked, pulling his arm out of Johns grip and raking his fingers through his hair like he usually does when stressed.

“Good thing I’m paying then, isn’t it?” John stated simply before walking to the door. Alex’s face turned bright red.

“The hell you are! I am not some helpless poor kid that you can just take for food every now and then to make your rich ass conscience feel better about itself! No way mister!” He had a finger poking into Johns chest at this point, breathing hard and feeling stupidly embarrassed about his lack of finances. John had his arms crossed and was smiling softly and sheepishly down at him.

“Alex. My dad transferred some money to me so I could pay for this. If you think I’m going to waste a chance to blow a load of his cash just because I myself can’t afford this place either, you’re wrong. Why do you think we’re at the most expensive restaurant in New York?” John reasoned, and Alex felt his breathing begin to steady as he recognised the smug tone in Johns voice.

_But the only reason he took you here is to get back at his dad. He wouldn’t have invited you otherwise. You’re not worth his time. You’re not worth-_

“Lex, are you coming or not? People are staring.” John whispered at the man, pulling his arm to make him move from the spot he was stuck in. Alex really hated his brain sometimes.

Well, most of the time.

Nevertheless, he obeyed John and slowly followed him into the revolving doors of the place, a forced smile on his face as the waiter took his coat. I mean, they had waiters who actually looked as though they wanted to be there, obviously this place was expensive.

Alex shrunk under the scrutinizing stares of the wealthy lawyers and businessmen who were obviously from larger chains and more high-end clients than the tiny company he worked for. _Don’t get me wrong, I love the place (most of the time), but for the amount of work I do, the pay isn’t really… fair._ He was proud of his job, and knew he was probably better than any of the people in this room at it, but it really depended on who you knew to find a job in one of those companies. And who would trust a little Caribbean immigrant in places as big as those? Nobody, which explains why he started working for a friend of a friend, aka George Washington, at his little grassroots company.

The woman at the desk by the door looked up as the two walked in, John holding open the second set of doors for the smaller man, much to his distaste at being ‘treated like a girl’. John just chuckled. The look of surprise on the waitress’s face once she took in John had Alex’s stomach flipping.

“John Laurens! I haven’t seen you since you came here with your dad way back when he won his seat on the senate, when was that, 3, 4 years ago?” The woman, Jane alex noted from the name tag on her uniform greeted, standing up to air kiss John on both of his cheeks. She had deep red hair which fell in fiery waves across her surprisingly muscled shoulders, a small spattering of freckles across her nose and some subtle makeup on her face. There was no denying she was gorgeous. Alex felt his stupid stomach do its thing again, and mentally slapped it because _no, platonic bros do not get jealous of other bros getting some action._ Because they were definitely bros. He plastered another smile on his face to seem somewhat hospitable.

“8 years now, Jane. And you still don’t look a day over 20.” John charmed, his southern accent showing through in his smooth talk and flirting. Alex had a sudden desire to be the one on the receiving end of such attention, but again scolded himself for being so possessive and clingy. _John is a free man, and can do whatever and whoever he wants._

“Oh, you charmer! I’ll have you know, I’m much too old for you hunny. Speaking of, how old are you now? You were what, 18 when I saw you last?”

“I was 20, making me 28 now, Jane. Still into that photography you used to like.” He chatted idly, before his eyes flicked down to Alex.

 _28? Alex thought he was about his age, 24 at the most. But a five-year age difference wasn’t too bad… right?_ Alex couldn’t seem to convince himself, but was forced to look to Jane at the soft ‘oh’ sound she made at Johns motion.

“Well then, Mr. Laurens, who’s your date?” she asked suggestively, perfectly shaped eyebrow raised in surprise at Johns choice in partner.

Alex began sputtering at her mistake, because _this is not a date this is not a date thisisnotadatethisisnotada_

“It’s not- “

“Jane, this is Alexander Hamilton. Alex, Jane. She used to serve our family every time we came here, but my father refused to come back after Jane shouted at him for asking a gay couple to leave because they ‘put him off his dinner’. No loss there though.” John laughed, and Alex couldn’t help but stare at the way his eyes twinkled and creased with the noise, a single dimple appearing in his left cheek. Alex tore his gaze away at Janes ‘pleasure to meet you’, and reached out his hand to the woman who on instinct took it, expecting a handshake. What she wasn’t expecting was for Alex to lean forward and kiss the back of her hand lightly, so lightly in fact that it could barely be called a kiss, more of a lip-graze across her knuckles. At her blushing face, Alex grinned boyishly.

“The pleasures all mine.” He winked, and had to fight back a laugh at the deep, annoyed breath which came from his right. _Two can play at this game darling._ When he let go of Janes hand, the red-haired woman fanned herself with it.

“John my boy, you’ve got a good one there. But be careful, because I might just end up stealing him from you. Take your normal table and someone will be right with you.” She breathed, laughing at Alex’s smug grin and Johns obviously conflicted look before plastering another faker smile on her face and turning to the next customer.

John placed a firm hand on the small of Alex’s back, the man had to fight the urge not to jump or squirm at the foreign feeling, guiding him away from the counter and to what would obviously be their table. Alex smiled smugly at Johns tense attitude, knowing he was the one to have caused it, and the fact that he had the ability to do that gave Alex even more confidence.

“So, I wonder where she got the idea that I belonged to you?” he questioned with fake innocence, eyes wide and hopefully looking genuinely confused. At this, Johns eyes widened and he quickly removed his hand from Alex’s back, causing the Caribbean’s lips to quirk up at one side, a sarcastic ‘I have no clue’ mumbled in an answer. Alex took his uncertainty to be a good thing, and strutted off ahead of John before realising he had no idea where he was going and turning around to see Johns eyes quickly shoot back up to his face. _Caught red handed- again._

“John, my dearest, I have no idea where I’m going. Please, if you would, take the lead.” Alex was surprised but no less pleased to see John stiffen slightly at the words and falter in his rehearsed steps. _Now that’s something we might have to address at a different time…_

Still though John shook his head, almost as though to clear his head, and smiled, walking past Alex, but not before whispering to him as he passed; “ **I’ll take the lead anytime, Lexi. In all sense of the words.”**

Alex blushed deeply and drew in a sharp breath at the words, surprised by Johns random forwardness. He was about to respond with something equally if not even more forward, but the moment was ruined by the middle-aged woman sat behind him sputtering out her wine, and the glare of disgust was evidence enough that _yep, she definitely heard us._ Despite his embarrassment and other feelings which he did not want to address at that current moment in time, he winked and finger gunned at her before basically scurrying after Johns retreating form.

Somehow, he got the feeling that this platonic date was not going to go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kids im on some drugs   
> im updating lots to make up for none   
> ily for commenting


	15. Nuggets and chips over pretentious dicks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you punched the waiter?
> 
>  
> 
> Yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is no plan anymore  
> this is just taking me on a ride

“John this plate of chips costs more than the entire revolutionary war.” Alex whispered angrily, or rather spoke in an increasingly loud but hoarse way. It seemed Alex didn’t really have an inside voice per say. Or any social etiquette, as the group of scoffing upper-class businessmen behind him not so subtly pointed out in their deadly glares which they shot Johns way.

“Well it’s a good thing you’re not paying. C’mon, you don’t wanna miss a chance to spend a richmans money pointlessly, do you? I definitely had you pinned as the type to destroy the hierarchy in society, not keep to your boundaries.” John attempted to rile Alex up enough to get him to accept the payment and not worry about being a charity case. No such luck.

“Firstly, don’t insult my ability to destroy the hierarchy. I’ll fucking burn it-“ At Johns exasperated look, Alex sarcastically covered his mouth. “Oops, pardon my French dear. I’ll gosh diddly darn burn the hierarchy, followed by the patriarchy. Just you fucking wait.” John scoffed at his blatant disregard for how to act in this sort of restaurant, though he had to admit Alex did do a pretty good English accent. And the barely bridled passion behind his words excited John, he seemed like a man with ambition, and a promising future rally partner. But the looks they were getting following Alex’s overly loud proclamation overrode any awe he may have felt, and he all but shrunk under the cold stares of his peers.

Alex swivelled around on his seat to see what exactly had caused Johns stress, and John shrunk even further at the fact that now Alex was the subject of the death glares. But Alex wasn’t fazed in the slightest, in fact he even sent a patronising grin and a wink ( _Oh my god a wink)_ towards a surly old businessman who’s face reddened as he turned around quickly, huffing out an angry breath of air. Alex turned back to face John and raised his eyebrows smugly, smiling happily at his obvious win.

John snorted out a laugh, before covering his mouth in shock at the noise. A few heads turned again, but the look of surprise and barely suppressed laughter on Alex’s face was worth the embarrassment, and so he let out another quiet giggle, which set Alex off too. Soon enough, the two where wheezing hysterically, holding their sides and grinning ear to ear.

Alex was the first to stop, brushing his hair behind his ear and straightening his suit jacket before resting his elbows on the table and giving John a contented look which had the man immediately stopping laughing as he realised once again how completely adorable Alex was, masking his momentary shock by childishly copying the gesture and ignoring the exasperated roll of Alex’s eyes in favour of picking out the wonders of the small mans face.

His nose and cheeks were tinted red in the effort it had took to stop laughing, the colour bringing out the sharp structure of his face even more than the makeup did. His eyes had little wrinkles from his smiling mouth, making his whole expression look even happier and more adorable. John only realised he was staring straight at his neighbour’s lips when the man started talking, and he quickly snapped his eyes back up to Alex’s own bright green ones, though that wasn’t any better than his lips. This close, John was finally able to study Alex’s eyes, and by God were they amazing. The main colour was a gorgeous emerald green which he had only ever seen on one or two other people, but there were other hues of green, yellows and gold spread through his irises giving off the impression that his eyes were truly windows to his soul, down to earth and rich in experiences.

John was definitely into Alexander Hamilton, and he was into him a lot.

“There’s so many…” Alex whispered quietly, so much so that John had to strain to make out the words. But once he did, he pulled back out of his observant dream to witness Alex’s eyes flashing across his face as though they were counting something, in fact John was sure that he was counting something since his mouth was muttering silently in the form of numbers. _What is he doing?_

“Alex… what exactly are you doing?” He spoke softly so not to scare the man who seemed extremely focused on his task, whatever that was. His eyes snapped into focus, and his cheeks tinted red again, though this was more embarrassed than exerted.

“Oh, er, well-“ He stuttered, and John just raised an eyebrow.

“You have more than 27 freckles on your face.” He answered sheepishly, and John just scoffed again.

“Well, you’re not wrong.” He replied, smirking at Alexanders clear embarrassment. _Oh how the tables have turned tonight._ Alex shot John an indignant glare at his mocking tone.

“You know what is wrong though? Your-“

“Evening John, what can I get you and the lovely lad- oh.” John heard a familiar voice from the man across the table, and looked up to see one of the long-time waiters at the restaurant. Unlike Jane, though, this waiter did not bring back friendly memories but rather the opposite feeling was felt when he looked into the man’s judgemental eyes. Namely memories of him laughing along with his father’s homophobic and whatever-other-phobic comments. The disgust in his eyes was clear.

“Jane said you brought a date called Alex, I didn’t think-“He turned up his nose with the words, scowl on his face before John rightly interrupted him.

“Yeah, this is my date, Alexander. Do you have a fucking problem with that?” He questioned coolly, back straightening and eyes flashing dangerously at the man’s eye roll. The waiter just scoffed.

“You young men these days disgust me. Can I get you two friends a drink?” John didn’t miss the pointed way in which he said friends, and before he could get angry about it he realised _yes, they are friends. Friends only. Not dates. Let it go._ John took a deep breath and calmed himself down a bit. Forcing himself to be civil, John glared icily at the waiter.

“I’ll have two Yorktowns, if you please.” The waiter sent a vicious glare at John before muttering to himself ‘ _of course the fags order fag drinks’_ and turning to walk away. Johns blood ran cold at the slur, but it was nothing compared to Alex.

If John had perhaps paid attention to Alex throughout the encounter, maybe he would have seen this coming. If he had seen Alex’s eyes flash at the name tag, ‘Samuel Seabury’, maybe he could have prevented this. Maybe if John had spotted how Alex’s fists clench around the menu so much that it actually began to rip, or if he had seen the adrenaline running through his veins at every single word the pathetic excuse of a man uttered, maybe John could have stopped this from happening.

But he sure as hell was glad that it did.

Because as John sat, eyes wide with shock and anger which would not diffuse, Alex did what he could to diffuse his own anger. He lunged for the man, looking tiny in comparison to the tall lanky figure, and grabbed his collar. On his way, he knocked the table, causing the whole restaurant to turn around to witness what came next.

“You fucking hetero bitch!” he shouted as he dragged the man down to his height, and then it happened.

Alex punched the waiter. Straight in the centre of his nose.

And if you think you have heard a scream, it would be nothing compared to the pitch of the noise which Seabury emitted. All was calm for a second, and then chaos. Seabury lunged for Alex, grabbing for his neck, but Alex grabbed his arms and they both fell backwards heavily onto the table. John stood up quickly and tried to intervene in the violent wrestling match which was commencing on the table, but he found himself restrained and dragged away by a bigger man who was obviously some sort of security. He stayed facing the two long enough to see Seabury land a punch on Alex’s jaw before the younger man was literally picked up by the back of his jacket and carried after John.

They passed Janes desk, and he gave her an apologetic wave as he was roughly shoved through the door, happy to see that she looked rather amused at the situation. He stumbled out into the freezing weather after a particularly violent shove, and turned to retaliate only see the security guard standing with a stone-cold face in the doorway, arms crossed menacingly as if to say, ‘I dare you to try anything.’ John was not going to try anything, the man looked like he could take down an aeroplane with one hand tied behind his back, and though John was considerably fit and large, he was in no way a match for that beast. So, he put his hands up in surrender and stood back to see Alex get literally carried out of the doorway and almost dropped on the ground outside. Luckily, the small man recovered before he hit the floor, then stood up and brushed off his jacket. Even from Johns position further back on the pavement he could tell that Alex was still riled up. His cold voice sliced through the air, scarily professional and loaded with anger.

“Just so you know, I will be writing to your manager immediately. Before you speak of ‘free speech’ and all that absolute bullshit, I’d like to let you know that your waiter has just verbally harassed me in the form of a homophobic slur. That, in my opinion, is a much worse crime than violating the freedom of America. For me and my bo… _friend_ to be enjoying our meal and be abused in such a way due to our choice in drink has gone way past the thin line that is American law. I expect that man to either be fired immediately, or I will not hesitate to contact the LGBTQ+ organisation here in New York to bring one hell of a rainbow party to the man’s doorstep. Don’t think I’m joking.” Alex finished in a calm manner, clearly angry at the two guards who were smiling… _wait, smiling?_

_After that verbal battering, the nerve of the bastards to still be smi-_

“To be honest with you, kid, the bastard has had it coming for a while. I can’t wait to see him go.” The one who carried Alex out admitted, and the other nodded in agreement.

“Couldn’t agree with you more. Being the proud father of… well, literally the LGBT+ community,” The man looked as though he was making a list in his head, before reeling off his kids, “7 kids, 2 step kids, one straight, one gay, one lesbian, one trans, one pansexual, one asexual and one Bisexual, and one non-binary step kid and one what do you call it, Polyamoryous? Polyamorous? Polyamorous step kid, I know, I got the whole range there, it’s a miracle I haven’t murdered the man and dumped his body in the oven before now.”

The other nodded in agreement as Alex and John stood open mouthed in shock at the man’s huge queer family.

“Anyway, come back whenever. I’m sure Seabury will be gone by then anyway. And if you want to follow through on that rainbow party, call the Restaurant and as for Ben, I’ll bring the rainbow to you.” With that, the two massive security guards disappeared back inside.

John turned to Alex, whose eyes were dancing with laughter and happiness. Alex grinned sheepishly.

“Sorry? I guess?” He grinned apologetically, and John just laughed and started walking back down the road to his car. He heard Alex following him, feet heavy on the cold ground, before he felt the smaller man’s hand slip into his arm crease again. John unlinked their arms and threw his own arm around Alex’s shoulder. The younger man hummed in delight and basically snuggled into his side, the warm fluff of Johns coat doing wonders to warm the freckled man’s quickly icing face. If he was selfish, he would take the coat back and warm himself up. But Alex wearing his oversized coat was adorable, and John decided he would gladly suffer the icy wind.

“I can’t believe you just fucking wrestled with a waiter in the most expensive restaurant in New York City.” John deadpanned. There was a beat of silence, and then Alex started giggling again, an infectious sound which was way too childish to be coming out of the man’s mouth. John had no choice but to join in, pulling Alex’s head closer to his body in a gesture which he hoped would seem friendly.

“Hey Lex?” John breathed after a few minutes of walking and laughing quietly. Alex took a breath, obviously not being able to breathe after his laughing fit.

“Yeah?” He questioned, laughter still evident in his voice. John breathed deeply.

“How old are you?” he felt Alex tense under his arm and got a bad feeling about the man’s answer.

“Erm, I’m 23.” He said in a voice which dripped of concern, but John just let out a sigh of relief. Because a 5-year age difference wasn’t a bad thing, and John could deal with that.

“Thank god.” He said, more to himself than anyone in particular.

But little did he know, Alex was practically beaming with happiness at the words, hidden from Johns view by the safe surround of Johns hood.

Sure, the date hadn’t gone exactly as planned, but John still managed to get Alex to go on a date with him. Even if it was a ‘Platonic dinner.’ John was adamant that he would not go home hungry, though, and so once warmed up in the car he headed to the nearest drive through fast food place to pick up as much food as possible with the $1000 his father had transferred.

Because why have dinner at the best restaurant in New York city when you can get hundreds of boxes of chicken nuggets?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @commenters - thank you sm
> 
> In case people want to see my writing techniques, here's my draft for the last two chapters :
> 
> Elevator  
> Gay  
> Cold car and more gay  
> Posh Street  
> Posh restaurant, Alex stresses   
> HENRY SHALL PAY  
> Alex continues to stress   
> Gay 3.0  
> 'oh, this be Alex?' 'ye, you got a fuckin problem bro'   
> F-g drink  
> "fucking hetero bitch'  
> Fighty fight   
> Thrown out   
> Oh shit, but no shit, instead gAy 4.0  
> Take away


	16. "healthy" relationships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> look if you your friends don't buy you nuggets are they even your friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I reached 30,000 words on a oneshot  
> oh no  
> this is also nearly 3000 words what sort of drugs have I taken  
> oh yeah 5 cups of coffee

Six twenty boxes, yes, twenty (20) chicken nuggets multiplied by 6, Alexander had engulfed. One hundred and twenty nuggets to be exact. John had just stared in awe as he stuffed his face while sat on Johns brown fabric couch, not seeming to be slowing down at all. For a small man, he sure did eat an awful lot, though John wondered where he managed to store it all considering his body weight was probably about the same as Johns right arm.

But after those 120 nuggets, Alex looked like he was about to pass out, stuffed full of the obviously artificial meat. He basically rolled off the couch, stumbling to the kitchen to “get some liquids” as he so elegantly mumbled through a mouthful of food. John would have made a joke about exactly what liquids he could have, but when he saw Alex struggling to reach the glasses on the top shelf he stopped his dark thoughts immediately because the sight was too innocent.

Alex wasn’t even small, about 5”5’ at most, but since John was a comfortable 6 feet, he had put the glasses in the top shelf as it was the easiest for him to reach from the sink, and he couldn’t knock anything out of it by accident. He didn’t realise just how high that shelf was until he saw that Alex couldn’t even reach the handle at the bottom. The man was on his tip toes, grey shirt untucked and riding high on his stomach exposing soft and tanned skin around his waist. While he was by no means overweight, Alex had the perfect amount of softness about him that greatly contradicted his hard and crude personality and had Johns face flushing at just the sight of his bare skin.

Alex grunted adorably, jumping a bit to reach the cupboard but missing, so John decided to intervene before the small man caused himself injury. He walked behind the man, making as much noise as possible so as to alert him of his presence. It worked as Alex turned with wide eyes, before seeing John behind him and blushing slightly at the ears.

He frowned, turning away from John. “I got this John. I’m not a child.” He basically growled, jumping again. John chuckled.

“No,” He murmured out, reaching over Alex’s head and trying his hardest not to recoil at the feeling of their proximity. He grasped the first glass he touched and took a quick step back, though admittedly only a small one. Alex whipped around, red in the face with anger and embarrassment. “But you have the height of one.” John smirked, bowing and handing Alex the glass. The man took the object, rolling his eyes as he turned to the fridge to grab some filter water.

“The thing about small people, John, is that we’re very resourceful. So, do you want to say that again?” Alex snapped, albeit in a joking manner as he turned back around, sipping the water delicately. John smirked.

“You have to admit, you’re fucking tiny Lex.” He almost laughed halfway through the statement at the indignant look on the man’s face.

“Well, you know what they say my dearest, good things come in small packages. Well, except for your case…” He trailed off, pointedly glancing down with mischief in his eyes in a way which had Johns eyes widening. Alex laughed at his shocked response, walking towards John menacingly until John had no choice but to back up in fear of collision which would undoubtedly be very awkward.

What John didn’t notice, however, was the fact that the kitchen island was right behind him, so when his steps backwards were stopped he squeaked in surprise. The smaller man’s lips quirked at the noise, but other than that they remained in that predatory expression which made John back up even more, or at least try to until his back was pressed up solidly against the marble counter top. John thought that maybe since he couldn’t go any further backwards, Alex would stop moving towards him, but no.

He kept moving.

And moving.

Until eventually, the front of his body was about a hairs breadth away from Johns own, so close that John could feel the coldness which radiated from him on his own chest. His eyes flickered down to Alex’s, and the man grinned up at him before reaching behind him, pressing their bodies together for a split second which had Johns breath catching before pulling away just as quickly as he leaned forwards.

Alex, not so elegantly, stuffed the two chicken nuggets that he had retrieved from the box on the counter in his mouth (yes, all at once) and smirked as well as he could with a full mouth. John let out a breath that he didn’t realise he had been holding, relaxing now that the hungry expression was off Alex’s face. Though, he wouldn’t really mind if it returned.

Alex’s moan cut through Johns nervous silence, and John watched as he swallowed the nuggets in a way which should not be as sexual as his mind made it, but then again Johns mind was a dark and mysterious place.

“Now, that,” Alex sighed happily, “Is one of my kinks.” John raised an eyebrow at this, eyes following Alex as he walked around the island to grab a spare box of nuggets. Not that John would miss a box, he did have over 500 piled high around the house. Thinking back, he realised what a bad idea spending $1000 on chicken nuggets was, because no amount of gym time would burn off that amount of fat. _Oh well, maybe I’ll have to half them with my dearest neighbour._

“ _One_ of your kinks?” John teased, and Alex simply winked impishly.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, dear.” He mumbled through another nugget, before finishing his pile of 7 boxes and walking towards the door of the kitchen. Taking this as a cue that Alex wanted to leave, John walked with him to the door. After opening his door and watching Alex struggle with his keys for a second, John grabbed them for him and unlocked the younger man’s door, stepping inside to hang the keys on the wall before retreating and allowing Alex into his apartment.

“I’ll see you soon, Lex.” John said, keeping his tone upbeat despite the fact that his heart was screaming at him to invite the man to stay the night because _Alex needs his own space you know._

“I’ll, um, see you whenever. Don’t forget to text, babe.” Alex winked, stepping backwards and almost dropping his nuggets as he tripped over a shoe which was lying in his hallway. John laughed at the look of fear which took over his face, before he blushed and glared at John indignantly.

“Don’t bully me Johnathon.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Lex.” John chuckled at the grumpy look on his neighbour’s face as he retreated to his own door, heart crying out in protest when he heard Alex’s door slam shut. He silenced it yet again.

Once the door was locked, John moved to the kitchen to put as many boxes of nuggets as possible in the fridge, stopping after 20 as he realised that there was no way they would fit. After spending a few minutes of blind regret thinking _what the fuck I have about 2000 chicken nuggets in my kitchen whatcanidowiththem_ John realised what he could do. Donate them to the homeless shelter down the road. Because that’s what good Samaritans do.

Panic now over and frustration about the chicken nuggets blocking his view out of the window forgotten, John decided to grab his phone, which had been switched off and in the fruit bowl since before he started getting ready to go out.

He was expecting a few game requests from acquaintances, maybe a text or two asking about photoshoots, but when his phone finally turned on it was nothing like he expected

Because a group chat named ‘bring the squad together for Christmas’ was dominating his phone, making it almost combust with the frequency of messages being sent. And the number of messages?

‘99+’ was the Facebook counter, but with the buzz which was still going 3 minutes after turning his phone on, John was sure there were many more.

 

 

_John created a group chat, with Gilbert du motier, marquis de Lafayette, Hercules Mulligan, Elizabeth Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler, Maria Reynolds and Peggy Schuyler._

**John Laurens:** Hi, I’m a friend of Alexander Hamilton. He seems to miss all his friends a lot, and told me about all of you the other day. I was planning on surprising him on Christmas by having you all come over and eat dinner with us. That is, if you don’t already have plans? Hope to hear from you soon!

 

_Gilbert du motier, marquis de Lafayette set his nickname to Laf_

**Laf:** what is this

Are you a murderer

Because I stg I am not a person who is easily murdered

Im like 6 foot something ill beat you

 **Eliza:** Laf??????!!!!!!!

 **Laf:** LIZA?!?!,,,,,,

 **Angelica:** GUYZ!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Hercules:** MY C H I L D R E N,,,,, ITS BEEN SO LONG!!!!!

 **Eliza:** Herc!

 **Maria:** Angie!

 **Herc:** MARIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Peggy:** ….,,,,,Peggy?

 **Laf:** PEGGY

 **Hercules:** PEGGY

 **Maria:** PEGGY

 **Peggy:** wow guys thanks I feel loved now

 **Eliza:** don’t be fooled peperoni we’ll forget you soon

 **Peggy:** don’t b fookin rood eliza I’ll fly to you and drop kick you out a window

 **Hercules:** Wow

 **Laf:** That escalated quickly

 

John shook his head as he scrolled through the rest of the messages quickly, realising that it would have taken over a month to actually read them all. He could see why these people were Alexanders friends, what with the continuous memes and dry humour within the chat. Finally, he arrived at the end, luckily for him since his finger was actually turning numb. The final messages were being sent as he read them.

 **Hercules:** Lovely as this is guys, its fucking 3am here I need sleep

 **Eliza:** ha I beat you its 4 here and Marias gone to sleep

 **Angelica:** well its 2am here but I need my beauty sleep bc I have to go to an all boys public school in Liverpool I stg I want to decapitate most of the kids there theyre rude misogynistic gits

 **Eliza:** its too late to destroy the patriarchy Angie plz

 **Angelica:** ITS NEVER TO LATE BECAUSE IT NEEDS TO   B U R N

 **Laf:** still tho guyz what is this.

 **Eliza:** did you even read the first message

 **Laf:** well yes but still

 **John Laurens:** The question is; what is this?

 **Hercules:** OOOOO who are you

 **Laf:** AGREED Who ArE yOu and why do you want to murder us all and why the fuk did you text this late

 **Peggy:** GUYS he literally sent this at about 7pm its like half 9 here now

 **Eliza:** Fucking americans why are you so far behind

 **Peggy:** in case you forgot, you are all from America.

Apart from you laf

 **Laf:** I have a superiority over you all

 **Peggy:** Fuck off, your first name is literally marie

 **Laf:** #attacked

 **John Laurens:** Well unfortunately I’ma have to interrupt this fiasco and obviously reiterate my point; are you free on Christmas day?

 **Laf:** …… who the fuck even are you and why do you text so posh

 **Hercules:** He used a fucking semicolon in a text r u srius

 **Laf:** No I’m dad

 **Peggy:** I have no time for your bullshit daddy kinks I am a poor child who needs to be up in the morning for student things.

 **Eliza:** Peggy who are you kidding you don’t even go to school

Also ~exposed~ Laffy

 

John took a deep breath and shook his head. _I am not going to get anywhere with these complete children._ So, he decided to get more into their style of text-speak, since his formal text didn’t seem to be getting any reaction.

 

 **John Laurens:** Honestly I have no time for your daddy issues either Frenchie. I thought id do some good by reuniting Alex with his old friends for Christmas. If youre free, please tell me so I can try and sort something out and get Lex out of his pit of antisocial behaviour.

 

There was about a minute of silence before there was any response, and John was concerned that he’d somehow managed to scare Alexanders friends away. It turned out, no such luck.

**Laf:** ,,,,,,,Lex ay

 **Hercules:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Peggy:** NeiGhBOur anD fRIenD You Say

 **Eliza:** Guys, enough please. Maria and I will be free on Christmas John, as long as it’s alright to bring our youngest kid with us, the volunteers can look after the rest. Just tell us the address and we’ll book tickets and a hotel for the weekend.

 **John Laurens:** Thanks Eliza, and yeah the kid should be fine, do they need any special food or anything?

 **Eliza:** No, Phillip will devour anything you put in front of him (including a paper plate).

 **Peggy:** Liza your kids are so cute I love them

Also John my buddy my pal please don’t kill us

But I don’t do anything so im sure that I can get there

Lex tho, are you sure youre friends and not fucking

 **Angelica:** M A R G H E R I T T A WHAT THE FUCK

 **Peggy:** Js

 **Angelica:** im off when the kids are off so I can make my way across the sea to see my dearest frenemy again.

Ive missed our debates English men are not all theyre said to be believe me

 **Laf:** I fucking run a company so yeah of course me and Herc can make it

 **John Laurens:** Aw yiiis thank you sm

John grinned at the final confirmation of the presence of all of Alex’s friends, just choosing to ignore their inappropriate comments. His mind was buzzing with ideas for the perfect dinner, from the seating arrangements to the actual food that he would have to cook without Alex’s knowledge… _This is going to be great. The look on Alexanders face as he walks through the door and sees all of his old friends…_ John could almost see the giddy surprise on his face, the way the man would turn to face him, smiling, before running up and hugging him and whispering ‘thank you’ in his ear. Then, their faces would turn towards the ceiling, there would be mistletoe, and Alex would lean in, John too, until…

 _Let’s not go there tonight John._ He could feel his face flushed red as he his eyes back down to the chat on his screen, scrolling through more harmless bickering as he made his way to his bedroom. His phone now placed on the side, he quickly changed into pyjamas, cleaning his teeth and carrying out his usual bedtime routine. Before climbing into bed, John grabbed his phone and noticing the time, 9:47pm, decided to get an early night and so turned his phone to silent, put it on charge and settled down into his fluffy covers.

His eyes were just fluttering closed, the lullaby in the quiet hum of New York traffic causing tiredness to sweep over him and carry him into sleep. Or it was, until he heard it.

**Tap.**

Johns eyes shot open, staring at the knobbly ceiling of his room in anger, waiting in tense silence for the next noise. However, none came, so, blaming it on his tiredness, John allowed his eyes to close again. Until-

**_Tap. Tap._ **

His eyes shot open, and he sat up, staring at his wall as though he could see through it and stop whatever it was with the coldness of the glare. Because no matter how much he ‘liked Alexander’, he was not standing for his wall tapping any longer. Dragging back his covers with force, John grunted as he stood up, before his eyes rested on his phone and he realised that _No, I don’t have to move when I have technology._

He grabbed his phone, settling back into the covers. Unlocking the device, John pulled up Alex’s contact and went to send a text, stopping when the tapping increased in frequency. _What the ever-loving-fuck is he doing._

 **> 7: **Alexander Hamilton, what the fuck are you doing to that wall

 **#impatient:** O shit u can hear that

 **> 7:** yea I can hear it what are you doing

 **#impatient:** tapping

 **> 7: **I CAN FUCKING HEAR THAT I mean why are you tapping

 **#impatient:** None of your fucking business

 **> 7: **Alex ive just spent nearly a thousand dollars on chicken nuggets for us tell me why youre tapping

 **#impatient:** Its personal

 **> 7: **Lex, I am your friend. Why. Are. You. Tapping.

 **#impatient:** Leave it John

 **> 7: **I’m coming to your house

 **#impatient:** no youre fucking not

John

Johnathon Laurens

I stg if you dare

You cant get in the doors locked

 **> 7: **Spare keys under the mat, right?

 **#impatient:** you sneaky fucking rat

Get out of my apartment

 **> 7: **no

 **#impatient:** John I have a baseball bat don’t do it

John

John

 

“Get the fuck out of my house you fucking stalker!”

“John I will hit you with a baseball bat I can hear your breathing in the hall.”

“If you value your life get the fuck out of my room.”

“I don’t evEN FUCKING LIKE YOU GET OFF MY BED.”

John really did love the kindness he was shown by his neighbour, honestly, they had such a loving, friendly and healthy relationship.

“DON’T FUCKING TOUCH ME YOU BROKE INTO MY HOUSE YOU SPECKLED FUCKING CUNT-TOAD!”

The healthiest relationship ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING THIS  
> look at all my views  
> looK AT ALL MY KUDOS  
> LOOK AT ALL MY COMMENTS  
> they give me life  
> Also thanks for waiting like months for this story, Ive finally finished my exams, im going to be updating more often hopefully  
> NEXT TIME the mysterious tapping noise is revealed.  
> come follow me on @angryhatefulcoffee-man  
> Also angelica is going to Liverpool (where I live)  
> 10/10 would NOT recommend.   
> everyone smokes weed, drinks copious amounts of alcohol and shoots eachother.  
> England really sux dudes


	17. The espresso does NOT keep away the depresso,,,,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tragic backstory 2.0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like 5 hours to write and I love this.  
> I'm so sorry about everyone who thought the tapping would be funny or happy because oh no you were m I s t a k e n.  
> this is double the length of my usual chapters but it needed to be so you better a p p r e c i a t e t h i s

Coldness was the first thing Alexander felt when he woke up in his ‘bed’ which was really a thin blanket in the corner of a small room. _That’s strange, Nevis is never cold…_ His eyes cracked open, the darkness of the room making it a much more pleasant experience for them, though it did nothing to stop the dull throbbing which assaulted his brain and head when he moved it even the slightest. He groaned in pain, and also terror because _no, the doctor moved away and people don’t recover from illnesses anymore._ He made the decision to try and continue about his business nevertheless, crawling off the bed and stretching his thin but weirdly stiff joints. His brain tried to whirr and warn him that _something isn’t right here_ , but he ignored it and began manoeuvring his tiny body sluggishly over the throngs of sleeping people on the floor, a practiced path that he had taken every day for at least a year at this time in the morning.

He stopped when he approached his mother, looking frail yet angelic with her deep brown hair spread across the blanket which she slept on. After rejecting his usual action of kissing her forehead due to what he was quickly realising was a fever plaguing his body, Alexander stepped over her and made his way outside to begin his daily chores. However, the cool air of the morning only served to make his chill even worse and even with the dull light of dawn his eyes stung and head pounded. Alexander Hamilton, fortunately, was not the sort of person to lie down and allow any small problem to stand in his way, so he soldiered on to the well to get the daily amount of water before the rest of the village arrived and he would have to wait hours in the sun to get a drop.

The mornings in Nevis were usually Alexanders favourite time of day. The sunrise was breath-taking from the top of the hill where he travelled, hues of pink, orange and yellow covering the small island in an ethereal glow which made the normally faded colours stand out and look almost like a postcard. The birds would sing their good mornings, whilst the creatures of the night would cry their goodnights, creating a beautiful harmony and balance that could never be recreated, even by the most talented musicians. In the morning, Alexander could forget his situation and imagine that he was a traveller taking photos of beautiful places, the small and authentic shacks of his village looked picturesque in the shadow of the trees and hills surrounding him. And then, from the top of the hill, the sea dominated the horizon. The sunset reflected beautifully in the water, looking as though it was a world-class painting on display in a gallery, gentle waves rolling against their port and then rolling away into the abyss while the crisp and fresh sea breeze filled his lungs with ambition and happiness. Normally, the morning gave Alexander hope and energy for the day ahead.

Not today.

Today, the sunrise caused him to squint and cover his eyes to escape the harsh and blinding ache behind them. The island didn’t glow in the usual way, instead it looked blurry and disfigured through his pain stricken eyes. The birds didn’t sing, they screeched a chorus of horrifying sounds which burned the 12 year olds ears and further impaired his ability to see due to the increased pain in his head. The shacks were not in Alex’s vision, instead they were blocked out by white spots which were overtaking his eyes and making him feel extremely dizzy. And the sea was not gentle, it looked vicious, the light blinding him as the cold air seeped into his bones and chilled him to the core.

Alex continued to walk, though it would be better described as staggering, down the hill to the well, forsaking his usual ten minutes or so of admiring the view in favour of shortening his journey. His feet felt heavy when he moved them, and his movements where overly slow and sluggish instead of his usual gait which portrayed his youthful exuberance. Dragging up the water seemed to take all of Alex’s diminishing energy, his arms burning with the normally simple task, hands clammy and almost slipping off the rope many times before he eventually hauled the water into his grasp. The added weight was usually easy for him to carry, however in that moment it felt as though Alex was trying to carry a plane. Unlike most twelve-year olds though, Alex was stupidly stubborn, so instead of finding someone else to do the chore and resting so he could recover and save energy to fight whatever illness he had caught, he staggered back to the village, every part of his small body aching and screaming at him to stop.

By the time he returned, the village was awake and moving around, and so the sight of the usually energetic and optimistic Hamilton boy almost falling into the village caused great concern for many. Especially since he was around half an hour later returning than he usually was. Though, considering his state, it was no surprise when the boy put the bucket of water down, turned with glazed eyes to continue his chores and collapsed into a heap on the floor.

Whispers followed him as he was carried to the villages makeshift doctors, empty since the doctors left to find better places to work. A single barely trained medical student remained, though he was barely equipped to handle a cold never mind whatever Alexander had caught. Though spoken quietly, the whispers did not go ignored since every small sound was like thunder crashing for Alex.

_It’s contagious, stay away_

_It’ll be that fever. Our neighbours died from it last year._

_Poor boy_

_People don’t tend to recover_

_His poor mother_

_Everyone in the house will have it now. They better be quarantined_

 

 

Alex had no idea how long he lay in that bed for, it may have been hours, it may have been minutes, there was no way to tell the time. He was given water, but no medicine since their doctors took that too. Any time sat still was time wasted for Alexander, so lying in bed was causing his heart to beat faster and a cold sweat to form all over his body. Or maybe it was the fever, he wasn’t a doctor. The room was small, a quarantine of sorts, there were 5 conjoined rooms like this in the shack to be used for contagious diseases or illnesses. All Alexander could think was _I have a bed. I am in a bed._ He felt like some sort of royalty, it was so far off the floor. He looked over the edge of the bed, almost to confirm his thoughts, but soon realised his mistake and a wave of nausea overcame him and his stomach protested by attempting to throw up. Both fortunately and unfortunately for him, there was nothing in his stomach to throw up, so he was left painfully dry heaving until the nausea left.

Almost immediately after his spinning vision cleared, he distantly heard his mother’s rapid and terrified Spanish through the outside wall, though the ringing in his ears prevented him from deciphering the actual words she was saying. What he did hear however was the defeated tone from the door of his room coming from a random man who had taken the doctors place.

_“Rachel, you are already weak. If you catch this, it’ll kill you. That is if you don’t already have it. It would be safer if you stayed out he-”_

Then, a weight on the side of his bed, and a familiar warmth surrounded him. He turned into his mother’s chest, feeling immediately calmer and safer.

_“I don’t care. My son will not be alone.”_

A sad sigh later, and they were left alone, and Alex suddenly realised the consequences of his mother being there.

 _“Mama, leave! You can’t die because then I’ll be alone and I won’t be able to eat and I’ll miss you too much and”_ He was cut off by a surprisingly firm hug from his mother, tears rolling down his face.

_“Mi pequeno leon, I will never leave you.”_

She lied.

 

 

 

They moved her into the adjacent room the day after, after she became too ill to support herself on Alexander’s bed and posed more of a danger to her son’s health than a help. Alexander himself was too weak to protest, and so simply lay there with tears rolling down his cheeks because _she lied, she left me alone, she lied, she left me alone, she lied, she left me alone._

The rest of his house was brought in too after they began to feel the effects of the illness. They, however, were squashed into the other 4 rooms, over 15 of them on blankets and pillows on the floors. When Alex asked why he was left alone, he was told something which became the source of his ambition to succeed.

_“You, Alex, are the future of our island. You are young, scrappy yet hungry to do well. You will go far, Hamilton, and we will do anything to help you recover from this illness, even if that means keeping you in isolation. The only thing we want in return is your brilliance. Everyone can see it in you”._

This endless mantra of hope bounced around his head all day, until night-time fell and he felt his eyes closing on him. He tried to shout a goodnight to his mother, but all that came out of his mouth was a dry and painful croak. Desperate to communicate with her in any way, he reached out and banged on the wall.

A few seconds later, a feeble tap came back.

Realising his mother’s weakness, Alex resorted to tapping. He tapped 3 times, she tapped back in the same pattern. They continued for 5 minutes or so, until Alexander’s eyes drooped closed and his breathing slowed to an even rhythm. In the room next to him, his mother’s wheezy breaths did the same.

 

 

 

You know what you say, things get worse before they get better. Every day was a different problem, Alex’s body seemed to be rejecting everything. His lungs burned some days, his head others, stomach, throat, mouth, arms, legs and any other thing. From the room next door, he could hear that his mother was going through the same thing, and the guilt over the fact that he caused such pain for his mother could have been a reason that his illness lasted way longer than usual. However much the doctor insisted that she was ill before she came into contact with him, he still felt the guilt. Even the wails from the third room as one of his housemates passed away from the dreaded illness couldn’t convince him that it wasn’t his fault. His emotions were everywhere, crying, stone cold silence, anger, and anything in between. There was one constant in his life, though.

The tapping.

Every night, a new pattern. It gave him something to live through the day for, allowed him to know that his mother was okay and alive. A few times, she took her time returning the taps, and Alex’s stomach would drop and twist, his eyes would prick with tears and he would tap nonstop until a feeble tap would answer him from the other side and he would calm down and lie back in his covers, remembering his mother’s promise that she would never leave him.

 

 

 

 

Alex could tell after a while that he was improving. His head felt lighter, his eyes could open without causing pain and he was able to sit up and keep his food down without being sick immediately. He spoke to his doctor, animated and strangely smart for his age so the man observed. His mother, however, didn’t seem to change. Her taps were still weak and gentle, and the gaps were longer between her previously vigorous tap patterns. But Alex ignored this, because he was getting better! He could have a future, and after almost losing it he was filled with so much ambition and determination to do something amazing with what he had that even the stream of bodies which were being carried from the adjacent rooms daily didn’t disrupt his happiness, because his future was a reality again.

But his mother wouldn’t be a part of that future.

He had been receiving work from his school for a couple of weeks so that he didn’t fall too far behind, although that would be impossible since he was almost as smart as the teacher at that point. The work was easy, writing tasks and mathematical equations along with some other subjects which kept him busy enough that he was never without something to do. June 12th 2006 was the day that Alexander Hamilton, the child prodigy of Nevis, completed his school exams while suffering from a fever in quarantine and passed all with flying colours.

The day left him so exhausted that as soon as the lights dimmed and darkness fell across the island, his eyes began to droop. Smiling at how well the tests had gone, Alex closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

In the morning, Alex was surprised that when he opened his eyes there was no pain. The bright sunlight didn’t hurt his head, his throat felt perfectly fine and he felt refreshed and ready to start his life anew. The giddiness that overtook him in that moment caused him to forget the rules of the hospital, and he almost leaped out of bed, shouting “ _Mama! Mama! Look!”_ with such excitement and childishness that the doctor couldn’t bring himself to restrain the child.

Instead, he looked on with exhausted and saddened eyes as the child opened the door and ceased his screaming immediately.

_“Mama?”_

Alex croaked, the sight on the bed in front of him causing his blood to run cold and tears to prick his eyes. The room stunk of sick, and looked as though it hadn’t been cleaned in a month, which of course it hadn’t since nobody wanted to catch the illness. But that wasn’t the worst thing. No.

On the bed lay his mother. The once pink and lively skin on her face was grey, dull and lifeless, her body thin and frail, even more so than it used to be. Her eyes where not their usual bright and kind colour, instead they were open wide and glassy in a stare which Alex recognised immediately as the same one his brother had fixed him with as he too lay on their couch.

Death.

The screams which followed as the doctor fought to protect the child from further illness by keeping him out of the room and consequently away from his mother would haunt anybody. The broken and hoarse cries of “ _No, Mama! You promised! You promised to never leave me! Why did you lie?”_ Had people in the village shaking their heads in sadness, whispering ‘the poor child’ to each other as they hurried to get away from the noise. But worse of all was Alexanders mind, which told him again and again that it was his fault, his fault she died.

 _Because it is your fault. You are the one who was to childish to keep her away, and so she caught the illness. You are the reason she is dead._ But when the realisation hit him that in her dying moments his mother had tried to communicate to him, that she had spent her last dregs of energy tapping on the wall in fear since her son didn’t make any noise in response and that she had died with tears rolling down her face and her hand on the wall since she believed she had failed her son, the feeling only got worse.

The villagers were saddened to see that after his show of feelings, after the day of his mother’s death, Alexander Hamilton, the previously happy and energetic young boy became a stone-cold shell of a child, focused only on his school work, then his work in charge of the trading charter, even through the death of his cousin the boy didn’t show a glimpse of emotion, only worked harder and with more ambition to succeed. Nothing remained of Alexander Hamilton, nothing except for one thing. The incessant tapping on any wall or surface during the night. Because while others slept, he worked and his thoughts ran wild. He was bored, so they showed him glimpses of his past and told him _if only you tapped back, if only you listened and didn’t stay so hell bent on getting better she would be alive. If you hadn’t been so selfish, maybe she would have a future too._

Through the hurricane, when all walls disappeared, Alex showed no fear because unlike others the only thing he had to worry about was himself, and for some reason whatever god out there was on his side and was keeping him alive for some purpose. He found that purpose through a letter to the US government which outlined the immense problems facing their island, the aid they needed and told in explicit and astonishing detail (for a person of any age, never mind a 17-year-old who didn’t even speak English as a first language) the story of the hurricane. It was this letter that helped his island, and ultimately helped him since a fund was raised to buy him a place on American soil and pay for his college tuition.

But there more than ever he felt alone, so the tapping continued. On his bed, desk, wall, whatever he could find in a desperate attempt to feel connected to his home.

“So that’s what I did. Through everything, I kept the tapping a constant. Even if it’s just one tap on the bed, I feel like my mother will be somehow told that yes, I am okay, and I’m doing her proud.” Alex finished, eyes downcast as he tugged his bent knees even further to his chest.

 _God, I can’t believe I’_ ve _just told my neighbour who I’ve known for less than a week about that._

Alex was forced to look up when the bed dipped beside him and a warmth enveloped his body in a way which was unfortunately not to dissimilar to the one he felt on that hospital bed. His cheeks felt warm as he stared at the kind face of John Laurens, whose cheeks where wet with tears and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I… I don’t know what to say to that, Lex. I only wish you’d told me sooner, because god knows I wouldn’t have been so annoyed, I just…” His neighbour whispered hoarsely, voice overly emotional as he sniffed back some more tears. Before Alex had the chance to reply, John leaned towards him in a way which had Alex’s heart racing.

But the man just buried his forehead in the crook of Alex’s neck and breathed deeply, tightening his grip around the tense man and sniffing again. Alex felt his body unwillingly relax into the embrace, head lolling to the side and resting on top of Johns curls.

“I’m sorry for this John, you probably need some sleep and- “

“Hey!” John snapped, though not harshly, and pulled back. Alex could feel the frown which was directed at him, but his eyes remained glued to his knees until a hand under his chin forced him to meet Johns fierce gaze. He could feel his face flushing, and realised that he was crying slightly, but his eyes were trapped in Johns softening stare.

“You have no reason to be sorry, Lex. You can tell me anything and I will be here for you, I swear. I lo- you’re the only friend I have, and I’ll be damned if you’re suffering and I can’t do anything about it.” John finished, cheeks slightly red after his almost slip up that Alex definitely noticed but didn’t mention. Alex sighed and leaned into his side, eyes closing due to the comforting feeling of the embrace. He felt John slip down into the covers, rearranging them slightly to make the position more comfortable for them both and somehow not at all bothered about the intimate contact they were making.

“Thank you, John. How I got lucky enough to have you as a neighbour, I have no idea.” Alex muttered sleepily, already snuggled into the side of his neighbour. The next words spoken were probably supposed to be a secret, but Alex heard them loud and clear even through his sleep induced haze.

“I think it’s me who’s the lucky one.”

Alex fell asleep with a smile on his face and an arm wrapped around John Laurens’ torso.

What a wonderful thing his life was coming to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O shit poor Alex  
> why do I do this  
> on another note im sorry if my idealisation of Nevis is complete and utter bullshit but I wanted to make this original so heres my visualisation  
> thanks for comments and kudos, ive got over 300 kudos and neaRLY 4000 HITZ WOWZER THANKS SO MUCH

**Author's Note:**

> FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR- angryhatefulcoffee-man.  
> pls do a follow and message me with a prompt and a ship and I'll add some more in the series
> 
> updates sundays ish


End file.
